Forgive Me
by RinYukimi
Summary: Tsuzuki Asato and Hisoka Kurosaki have been assigned to a new case at Fujimoto High school. However their little adventure turns into a whole new problem. A problem that involves the daughter of a mad man.
1. Chapter 1

For warning this is my first fanfic that I am posting. I do not own Yami no Matsuei or any of the characters.

Chapter One

"Tsuzuki!" Scanning his dark purple eyes upward Tsuzuki is greeted by Konoe whose face seemed to have more wrinkles due to his anger.

"Y-yes?" Tsuzuki stutters frantically looking anywhere but at his boss.

"You weren't listening to a damn thing I said were you?" With Konoe's question Tsuzuki notices he was standing in their usual meeting room. Puzzlement came to the shinigami's face.

"I'm sorry… I wasn't." A sigh filled the room causing Tsuzuki to jump. To the man's left stood his irritated young partner.

"As I've been saying, I want you and Kurosaki to head to Nagasaki-"

"Wait why are we going to Nagasaki?"

"We are investigating a high school. There have been complaints of recent unexplained death at the school." Hisoka informs the older shinigami.

"Unexplained death? Which school is it?"

"Fujimoto High, the new one that opened twenty years ago. When you get to the school the principle will fill you in on everything else. Now get going!" Konoe yells.

"Right!" Tsuzuki says hurrying out of the room. Hisoka turns to follow but Konoe gently grabs his shoulder.

"Kurosaki I want you to keep an eye on Tsuzuki. He hasn't been his self lately." Hisoka simply nods before catching up with Tsuzuki.

Hisoka tries to drown out the squeals of all the girls as he stands on stage announcing himself as a new student, however nothing works. He glances at Tsuzuki to his right and mentally beats his partner up hoping the older man would notice. Tsuzuki stops idiotically waving to the new faces and tenses from Hisoka's cold stare. Once introductions were complete the two file off and find the school's principle.

"You must be the people my friend told me about," he says rubbing his forehead.

"Er yes we are Mr. Fujimoto. We came to help anyway we could."

"That is very kind of you." Fujimoto weakly smiles.

"Can you tell us how everything started?" Hisoka urges.

"Yes. It started at the beginning of the new school year. Simple pranks were the first indicated that should have warned us. They were small at first, from drawing on desks or the walls, but they escalated to blood being splashed in the halls."

"Blood?" Hisoka and Tsuzuki question.

"Yes. We thought it was some horrible prank to get attention but soon the students started missing only to show up dead two days later."

"Could you take us to the spot where you found the first murder?" asks Tsuzuki of a moment of thought. Mr. Fujimoto nods, stands and leads them into the court.

Tsuzuki ran his fingers over the dirt hoping to get some clue. He froze when he noticed something lying against the wall; he carefully picks up the small piece and notices it is hair. A single strand of silver hair. Hisoka quickly knelt beside his partner and snatched the hair from his hand. While Hisoka glared at the evidence Tsuzuki gained a fierce pain throbbing in his head; he slams his hands to his head hoping to stop the pain. Strange scenes flash in his head that soon became clouded with blood. Tsuzuki jumps at Hisoka's touch, but that touch brought him back. His pain retreats as they look at each other.

"I… I'm fine Hisoka" he fake smiles. Before Hisoka could answer they hear a scream causing them to sprint toward the noise. Upon arriving near the entrance they see Mr. Fujimoto trying to calm down a girl.

"What happened?" Mr. Fujimoto asks.

"She… Keep her away from me! She tried to kill me!" Mr. Fujimoto quickly looks to his right. Hisoka stops in his track when he notices the other student who was hidden by her principle. Tsuzuki follows the younger shinigami's eyes only to lose his breath when he sees the student. Staring back at the two shinigamis was a somewhat skinny girl whose school clothes showed off her none feminine body; the thing that took the two by surprise was her striking mid back silver hair. Silver hair that matched her face which resembled a certain murderer who continues to come into their lives. However glaring back at them was not crystal blue eyes, but dark purple ones. Tsuzuki's eyes.

"Misuzu Kazutaka tried to kill me!" The girl yelled once more.


	2. Chapter 2

So the first chapter is real short (that's what happens when you have to be in class in an hour haha) but I plan to make the next ones longer/ a nice amount of words on a page. I do not own Yami no Matsuei or the characters. (I only own Misuzu)

CHAPTER TWO

"If you have a problem then say it already!" commands the Kazutaka girl bringing the two shinigami out of their minds. Mr. Fijimoto steps between each group.

"Misuzu is it true you tried to hurt-"

"She tried to kill me!" the girl growls.

"I did not! Even if I was the murderer you wouldn't be worth it!"

"Misuzu don't say that" Mr. Fujimoto gasps.

"I was heading to the library when she screamed! Now she's accusing me of attempt at murder." Misuzu's purple eyes attach themselves back on Tsuzuki and Hisoka. "What? Like I said if you have a problem say something!"

"S-sorry" Tsuzuki says looking away from the student. A bell rings in the distance causing the principle to groan.

"You two head to class. Misuzu I want to see you in my office during lunch." Misuzu quickly turns from the group and walks away. Once Misuzu is gone Tsuzuki has to catch Hisoka from falling over.

"Is he alright?"

"Yes Mr. Fijimoto. He doesn't take heat well." After taking this in Fujimoto nods and escorts the girl to class. "Hisoka what happened?"

"She… All her anger spilled into me…."

"All at once?" Hisoka nods weakly. "But shouldn't you have felt her thoughts before now?"

"I couldn't hear any… of her thoughts. Not until Misuzu Kazutaka left. With her around I couldn't hear anyone."

"… She really is a mystery." Tsuzuki helps Hisoka to his feet before they head to class.

Hisoka seeing this scene many times before ignored "Asato sensei's" lecture about 1900 history. Instead he watched Misuzu from the corner of his eyes. The theory that she blocks everyone's thoughts from him was proven to him when he had entered the class room. Hisoka had been hit by a strong wave of emotions and thoughts that almost knocked him out, that was until Misuzu enter and everything went quiet. Not only did her presence block his "classmates" thoughts but the sickness he had, washed away from him; Hisoka felt strangely refreshed. However Hisoka didn't need to read people's thoughts to tell everyone distanced themselves from Misuzu. As Hisoka kept his eye on the strange girl he didn't notice any reason why she was disliked, she seemed normal. Well besides helping Hisoka's headache just by being in the same room with him.

"You should have Kazutaka do it." This comment made both Hisoka and Misuzu snap their heads towards the front of the room.

"Yeah, Kazutaka would love to do that," added another classmate.

"..What am I being volunteered for?" she questions sourly.

"Asato sensei wants you to take a stack of papers to room 213. It's fine right? I mean you love doing chores for people." This comment came from the red haired girl who claimed Misuzu was trying to kill her.

"Now now I can take them myself," Tsuzuki shows of a nervous smile. He flinches when Misuzu stands up and walks toward him.

"I have nothing better to do so why the hell not," with that she leaves the room. Once Misuzu left Hisoka felt calmness from his classmates. Class ends and as Tsuzuki is getting ready to leave for Mr. Fujimoto's office he hears the students talking to Hisoka.

"Hey Kurosaki I want to warn you about Kazutaka. It would be safe to stay away from her."

"Yeah when she's around bad things happen. Someone gets terribly sick, someone goes missing, and a class even caught fire."

"I heard she even killed her mother."

"Killed… Her mother?"Hisoka questions.

"Given the chance she'd even kill a child. She's a demon." The red head grins at her own comment. Hisoka felt fear from some but hatred from most. "Any way I'm Sayori Nishimura." She says extending her hand to Hisoka.

"Hisoka Kurosaki" he answers ignoring her hand.

Tsuzuki spent most of his time speaking with Mr. Fujimoto. Within that time span he discovered everyone, including the teachers, were terrified of Misuzu. Heading back towards the class room where he would end the day, he spots Misuzu sitting in the court yard under a tree. A sigh escapes his mouth as he descends the steps. Once outside he, blocks his eyes from the sun before walking over to his "student." Misuzu's sleeping figure steals Tsuzuki's breath; she resembled Muraki Kazutaka so much. He felt compelled to return to the ministry with her; his urge caused him to extend his hand. Misuzu quickly grabs his wrist before he touched her.

"You?... What do you want?" She questions, puzzled.

"I er came to wake you up!" he frantically blurts. Misuzu raises an eyebrow at him.

"It's just the last class of the day. I can miss it."

"What?! Don't say that you-"

"You and Kurosaki have been watching me all day. Why is that?" She releases his wrist. Tsuzuki tenses at her question.

"If you go back to class I'll tell you" he smiles, proud of his response.

"Never mind I'm not that interested," Misuzu crushes her sensei's spirit. He kneels next to her, circling the ground with his index finger. Misuzu stares at him for a while before bursting into laughter.

"Are you sure you're an adult?" she says between laughs.

"You're so rude." Tsuzuki pouts. Misuzu rubs her eyes while holding her sides, making Tsuzuki pout more.

"Alright I'll go back to class." She stands up and stretches. Tsuzuki follows suit, confused. Glancing at his eyes Misuzu laughs again. "I'm going back because I haven't laughed like that since I was seven."

Tsuzuki stayed quiet as he walked behind her up the stairs. He felt strange being around her and did not know why. While trying to sort out his thoughts he quickly planted his hand upon his chest and stopped dead in his tracks. His fingers closed, trying to dig their way into his chest as he braced himself with the wall. Breaths he took came short and it hurt when he inhaled. His vision became blurry and he couldn't tell where Misuzu went. With the hand that lay against the wall he tried reaching for his new student. Visions of a woman with long brown hair and green eyes flashed in his mind; he soon felt himself being pulled by that woman. Tsuzuki soon wasn't able to breathe anymore and his head pounded with pain, the woman he was pleading with soon tosses him into a room and locks the door. Tears stream down his face as he bangs on the door.

"Sensei?" came a worried voice. His eyes focus and he sees Misuzu holding the hand he outstretched to her. Scanning the area he noticed they were still on the stairs heading to the fourth floor.

"Di…Did I scare you?" He asks once he realizes the look she is giving him. She automatically releases his hand and turns around.

"I wasn't worried about you! I just want you to hurry. Who the hell makes four floors to a high school?" Tsuzuki chuckles, wipes his eyes and muffles her hair. Her face gets angrier but she hides a blush.

"Not to mention this high up."He jokes walking in front of her only to lean against the window.

"Are you feeling alright Mr. Asato?" Misuzu ignores her lie and steps to his side.

"Yes… I'm fine" he smiles at her and muffles her hair again. Both flinch when a strange energy force zaps them; this is followed by a small electrical explosion between the two. The wind gets knocked out of Tsuzuki as the window behind him shatters from his body crashing against it. Misuzu's eyes grow wide with fright as she watched Tsuzuki's body fall.

Hisoka lets out a sigh as he wonders the campus courtyard. He had been tasked with watching Misuzu in between classes. However since he can't read her thoughts he lost her somewhere. He shoves his hands in his pockets as other students roam about heading to their rightful place. The sound of glass breaking caused everyone to look up. Hisoka felt as though he was in a dream after seeing who was coming out of the window. Yet reality punches him in the face when Tsuzuki's body collides hard with the ground; unconscious. Everyone is frozen at the sight, hoping that they will wake up; a puddle of blood soon makes the situation real. Hisoka's feet move by themselves, causing the younger shinigami to run.

"TSUZUKI!"


	3. Chapter 3

I'm on a roll or something, I usually don't write new chapters of something within days of the first one. Without further ado here is the next chapter. I don't own Yami no Matsuei or its characters.

CHAPTER THREE

Bitter cold caresses Tsuzuki's cheeks as he wonders about the darkness. With each step he takes he becomes colder; his breathe mocking him. After what seems like an hour Tsuzuki finds himself standing in a small room where moon light seeps in through a window. His ears catch the sound of a door opening only to slam once more. Turning around he sees a child run to the door and bank his fists hard against the door.

"MOMMY I'M SORRY! I'LL BE GOOD I PROMISE!" the boy cries out. Tsuzuki holds his breathe as he listens to the child, hoping the mom would let him out. "PLEASE MOMMY!? I'M SCARED IN HERE!" The boy begins sobbing once he realizes his mother is ignoring him. "What did I do? I wasn't bad…Mommy I was being good…" he sniffles. Tsuzuki ordered his legs to move, making his way to the child. He gently lays a hand on the boy's shoulder causing the child to spin around startled.

"You-" Tsuzuki manages to say as his eyes widen. Blood leaks out of the door only to launch at Tsuzuki, stabbing him throughout his body. Retreating, the blood soon wraps around Tsuzuki and the boy trying to consume them.

"I can't do this anymore," came the voice of a woman as he felt someone hug him. The last thing he saw was young purple eyes staring back at him with tears raining down.

Sunlight blinds Tsuzuki once his eyes open causing him to shelter his eyes with his hand. Remembering Misuzu he quickly sits up only to hold his head. A door opens letting Tsuzuki peek out from under his hands. Half relieved green eyes were staring back at him.

"You shouldn't be sitting up," Hisoka scolds. Tsuzuki smiles before slowly laying back down.

"Where are we?"

"The hospital. I didn't have the opportunity to take you back to the ministry… Tsuzuki what happened?"

"I was heading to the fourth floor with Misuzu when… I felt sick. I braced myself with the window and some energy force sent me out the window." Hisoka stares at Tsuzuki from his explanation.

"Did… Did she do it?"

"She?.. You mean Misuzu… No it wasn't her. To be honest she was the one most scared, well from the expression I saw…Why did you ask?"

"I don't listen to rumors but everyone saw Misuzu looking out the window. The whole school is talking about how she tried to kill the new teacher."

"I see you are awake. Young man could you please leave for a moment while I check your friend?" Both look over to see the doctor. Hisoka nods and waits in the hall way.

Stepping into the hall Hisoka balls his hand into a fist. With every emotion he feels Hisoka lets his anger run wild. A wave of ease consumes him making him to look to his left. Standing there was a classmate he couldn't help be cautious of. Misuzu sees Hisoka and freezes in her spot; she recognized the emotion he was giving her. She turns and quickly leaves. Hisoka is brought back to reality when the doctor emerges from Tsuzuki's room, muttering to himself.

"You have confused the doctor," Hisoka informs his partner when he re-enters. Tsuzuki is crying.

"He said I have to stay for three days."

"You did fall from a four story building."

"But I'm dead, I can't die again," he pouts.

"Tsuzuki how stupid can you get? They don't know that. To be honest you should be severely injured."

"Hisoka stay with me?"

"NO! Someone has to stay at the school. Since you are playing patient I'll have to do both our jobs."

"You're so mean." Hisoka places a box on the table before exiting Tsuzuki's room. Looking into the box Tsuzuki perks up; Hisoka brought him cake.

Hisoka walks into "his" school building on the second day of Tsuzuki being hospitalized and was already ready to leave the building. He was once told rumors die easy, however he's learned when Misuzu is the one involved the rumors grow. Shutting his locker he stops himself from jumping out of his skin; Misuzu was there.

"What is it?" Hisoka asks irritated. Misuzu held back a rude comment and exhaled.

"I... Was wondering how Mr. Asato was doing?"

"Ask him two days from now." He turns to leave, she quickly grabs his wrist.

"Wait I just wanna know. Don't be an ass whole."

"Why would you want to know?" He questions with the dirtiest look ever. He regretted it instantly when he saw the life drain from this girl he should hate. She releases his arm.

"I thought…I thought you were different than them Kurosaki… I guess I was wrong." She heads to class leaving him feel like a complete ass. Hisoka made his hand devour his face as he stood there trying to make excuses about why he shouldn't feel like a jerk. He rushes to class when the warning bell rings. Class 2-D was eerily quiet when Kurosaki entered. Everyone's eyes were planted on Misuzu, who placed all her attention on a book.

"All right everyone today is study hall" Sayori Nishimura announces which strangely everyone rushes to find some assignment to study. Hisoka sighs while placing his chin on his palm. Twenty minutes go by as the class joked about things or studied; Hisoka was glad he couldn't hear their thoughts. However when Misuzu went into her desk the room got quiet from her shriek. Heads turned towards her direction when she let the scream leave her mouth. Her chair had fallen over when she frantically stood up, blood covered her hand. Laying on the floor was the head of a pig. Misuzu's body was visibly shaking, everyone's eyes wide with terror. Hisoka stood up and went to her side.

"Who did this?" he demands. No one answered.

"She's the devil!" one student cries causing a whole conversation of how Misuzu brought misery where ever she went.

"She's into voodoo! She'll curse us all!" Hisoka looked to Misuzu hoping to see some sign of enjoyment but only saw Tsuzuki. Shaking his head his vision replaces Tsuzuki with a female version of Muraki; a terrified version of Muraki. Her purple eyes surveyed her classmates before she ran out of the room. Hisoka followed but lost her half way when a teacher stopped him. Once Hisoka explained the situation he continued his search. Along the way he stopped by her locker which was wide open, inside was hateful messages, threats, and even blood. Many threats talked about how she killed Tsuzuki. Slamming her locker shut he runs around asking anyone if they'd seen her.

Hisoka did not want to walk in. He was certain Misuzu was in the room because he felt peaceful at mind. Yet she was in the girl's restroom. He takes in a deep breath and barges in. Turning the corner he spots Misuzu washing her hands off as if she was possessed.

"I'll be good. I promise I'll be good." Misuzu mumbles to herself. Hisoka spins her toward him after a while of listen to her rant. Her response was to apologize and cover her face.

"… Kazutaka." He sourly states. She peeks up at him and quickly became the rude girl she was before.

"Why the hell are you in here? Then again I'm one to talk I go to the guy's restroom too."

"… Does this happen a lot?"

"Does what happen?"

"Getting bullied?" Misuzu stares at the dirty blonde

"So what? I'm used to it."

"Used to it?... Do you hurt teachers then?"

"I didn't hurt Asato! I didn't do it! I swear I did nothing to him!"She snapped at him, only it looked as if she'd cry.

"Tsuzuki is fine." Hisoka blurts, not sure why. Misuzu blankly looks at Hisoka before giving a sad smile.

"He isn't dead?... I'm glad." Hisoka turns on his heel and heads back towards class. He was angry at himself about noticing how much Misuzu and him were similar, which made him angry at the students who were bulling her.

Hisoka braced himself against the wall. As soon as he got back a horrible wave of anger took his breathe away. His "classmates" were arguing with Mr. Fujimoto about the whole situation. For some reason he was suffocating more than usual, their emotions were intensified. A few class mates put their attention on him and continued to ask if he was alright, he just wanted them to go away. Soon everyone in his class were out in the hall worrying about him. He began feeling better which made him push himself off the wall and pull Misuzu into an embrace once she got close. His mind blocked everyone out making him feel comfortable and refreshed.

"Don't tell me Kurosaki and Kazutaka are dating" came a outraged response from a few girls. Hearing this remark Misuzu takes Hisoka by the hand and pulls him to the infirmary.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Misuzu yells at Hisoka who sat on a bed.

"It was a horrible reflex."

"A reflex? Who reflexes like that?!" Hisoka was mentally beating himself up. "Kurosaki you look terrible" Misuzu says after a few moments of silence.

"I'm fine."

"You look sick… You ok kid?"

"… I… I can hear people's thoughts and emotions. No matter how much I hate it I can't block them out. I intensify every emotion and it makes me sick. Yet when you're around I don't hear anything, plus my sickness goes away." Again he mentally kicks himself. He flinches when he feels Misuzu hug his head.

"I will never admit this, nor will I say it ever again. When I was a kid I was told I wasn't normal… I always knew that to be true but I never knew why… I guess you answered that question for me… If you feel sick again then… Then find an excuse to use me," she says embarrassed. Hisoka wants to run; they are similar and it's killing him.

"… Kazutaka… We need to talk."


	4. Chapter 4

Alright it's time for the next installment of this beautiful story! I was hoping to have this up by the 5th but school got in the way. I do not own Yami no Matsuei or its characters.

Hisoka groggily pushed himself up onto his elbow and let his eyes scan the room. He had to wait a few minutes before his vision returned. Placing a hand on the bed which is now laying on its side, Hisoka pulls himself up and absorbs the damage into his eyes. Glass was scattered everywhere, all the beds were in pieces except the one he supported himself with, the nurse's desk was nothing but broken wood, and Misuzu lay on her side unconscious. Cursing under his breath Hisoka locked gazes with pitch black eyes; snout close enough to take Hisoka's head off. Slightly sliding his foot forward was not the best idea for he was thrown back into a wall. Clinging to the wall Hisoka looked this thing over; a dog. Or what seemed to be a dog. Standing over Misuzu was a deformed beast; green slime oozed out from its pores, its left eye hung out from the socket watching the girl beneath it. The paws had skin flapping lose whenever it moved while its legs were bent in toward itself. Hisoka jumped when a small growl left the new threat's snout causing him to notice yellowish red saliva drip from its mouth. The boy quickly grabbed a gun from his uniform and shot at the dog's head when it tried to grab Misuzu's neck. Howling in pain it slung its head back which made drool land on the floor; the floor bubbled before dissolving.

"Acid drool?" Hisoka question allowed completely done with this whole situation. One moment he was being hugged by Misuzu then the next a decaying dog the size of two tigers combined smashes through the window. Snapping its head at Hisoka it charges only allowing another shot, but this time taking out the eye still attached in the socket. A loud whimper came from the beast; in defense teeth sunk into Hisoka's shoulder. Crying out in pain, Hisoka shots the dog multiple times in the head. Its grip only got stronger. Trying to get free Hisoka releases an energy shock form his body directing it into the dog's. The dog releases with a whine before dashing out the window. Hisoka slides to the floor cupping his wound and stares at the girl before him. Blood rushed down her forehead.

"What happened?!" Looking up Hisoka sees the nurse. He didn't say anything; he just sat their panting.

Hisoka flinches at the doctor's touch and glares at the man. He would heal soon and saw no reason why he had to play patient, but as the doctor wrapped Hisoka's wounds he placed pressure causing pain. Watching the door he expected Tsuzuki to run in worrying like he always does, though to Hisoka's surprise the doctor who went with Misuzu walks in.

"I need you to verify something for me." He says to Hisoka ignoring the other doctor.

"What is it?"

"The events that went on in that infirmary." Hisoka held his tongue, not knowing how to explain. How could he explain? We were attacked by a dying dog; that wouldn't go over well.

"I told you, I don't remember," he lied.

"You better not be lying." Hisoka felt the irritation the doctor was leaking; he was tired of patients coming from Fujimoto high.

"How is… Kazutaka?"

"She'll be fine after some rest… Though I am not sure about…"

"About what?" Hisoka urges while putting his shirt back on while his doctor returns his toys to the shelf.

"Her right eye was pierced with glass; we're not sure if she'll be able to see in it or not."

"When will you be able to tell?"

"When the bandages come off." Both doctors leave when Tsuzuki busts into the room.

"Hisoka!" he cries trying to hug his partner. Hisoka manages to dodge the unwanted affection. "Don't be mean! I was so worried about you."

"My wounds will heal soon… Tsuzuki we have a real problem at that school."

"What happened?" Once they know no one is listening Hisoka explains how both him and Misuzu got hurt. Tsuzuki listened intently. "Where is Misuzu now?" Hisoka looks to the door when Tsuzuki's thoughts were blocked from him. Standing there was Misuzu, bandages wrapped around her head while covering only her right eye.

"Would you two like to explain what the fuck that was?"

"What do you think?" Hisoka prompts.

"Good question Kurosaki. I'd like to know myself. Even since you two came that thing has followed me everywhere I go." Tsuzuki blinks a couple of times

"Wait you've seen it before Misuzu?"

"Yes."

"You should have said something."

"I've been the only one to see it. Everyone else thought I was crazy. So why is it you saw it Kurosaki? And why should I have said anything to you Asato sensei?" He gives Misuzu a nervous laugh before sighing.

"Hisoka and I did not transfer to Fujimoto high for normal reasons… We came to investigate the strange deaths there."

"… You mean you two are detectives?"

"No Kazutaka. We are shinigami, guardians of death." Hisoka states.

Blood leads a pair of legs to an ally. Approaching the source whimpering could be heard. Light zips by trying to locate the noise. Soon a dog is spotted lying on broken mattresses, green slime and blood mixed together staining the bed. Its half detached eye locks on to the person and begins to whimper more. A hand gently runs along the dog's back, knocking of rotten flesh; the dog rubs against the hand trying to steal warmth.

"Shh it's alright. You did a good job sweetie, and will be rewarded soon." The dog whines. "Yes you'll be fixed up in just a little while. I promise I won't leave you in pain." A free hand sinks into a pocket and pulls out a phone; clicking it open a number is dialed.

"I assume you have news for me," came a very calm and sadistic voice from the other end.

"Yes sir I do. Kite has found the child you were looking for, although he was wounded pretty badly."

"I see. Please bring him here; we don't want him departing anytime soon. Another thing do keep an eye on my toy, it would be a shame to lose it again. However if you harm my precious doll your life shall be mine."

"Understood sir."

"One more thing, Hisoka Kurosaki is mine. Make sure you do not become attached to him, Sayori."

"… Yes sir, I promise." Sayori hangs the phone up and lets a shiver slide down her back; she could see his grin even through the phone. "I promise, but I will not keep that promise. I already have my sights on him." Sayori whispers before planting a kiss on Kite's ripped and pussing snout.


	5. Chapter 5

SOOO this chapter is late. T.T I wanted to have this up on Hisoka's birthday 10/18 (school really sucks.) Without any more distractions here is my next chapter.

CHAPTER FIVE

"Asato sensei we're glad you're back!" The class roars when he enters the room. A big idiotic smile comes to his face. Hisoka rolls his eyes at his "sensei."

"I'm glad to be back too. I was so bored in that bed. I really don't know why I was forced to prete-" Tsuzuki quickly kisses a text book that causes him to fall to the ground. Sitting up he rubs his face and scans the room; a cry leaves his lips when he sees Hisoka standing up and cracking his knuckles.

"Sensei shouldn't we be moving on with class? I'd hate if something happened that forced you in the hospital again." Hisoka says darkly. Tsuzuki whimpers and cuddles his desk.

"Y-yes Kurosaki!" The students laugh at their teacher's reaction. Tsuzuki jumps to his feet and begins his lecture while Hisoka took his seat. Twenty minutes race by as Tsuzuki lectured and his students took notes; however the room was filled with gasps once the door was opened. Misuzu had been late and interrupted the class merely because her right eye had been eaten by bandages. A sigh leaves her lips when she remembers; she slings to her seat as Tsuzuki sadly looks at her. After convincing Misuzu they were shinigami she avoided them for the rest of the day.

"I bet she killed somebody again," someone whispered which soon caused agreements from the whole room.

"I bet she fought a mafia boss."

"And in self-defense he stabbed her eye out."

"No I bet she gauged her eye out to get attention."

"Someone had to tell her no more than once."

"She was probably beat by her-"

"In all honesty I took on a grizzly bear that waltzed into my yard; which I found out latter had rabies so if I bite any of you you'll get them too." Misuzu says with a wicked grin plastered on her face. The whole room went quiet in horror.

"Asato sensei could you continue with the class?" Hisoka asks. "My class mates are starting to bore me, and if I have to be bored it should be because of your lecture."

"Hisoka!" Tsuzuki whines while the rest of the class protest at Hisoka's statement.

A sigh escapes Tsuzuki's lips as he walks toward the copy room. Having to copy papers during lunch was a waste of time in his eyes. He had just gotten an apple pie that he wanted to wolf down. Turning the corner he bumps into Sayori; papers rain down while her butt met the floor. A groan comes from the red head as she rubs her butt.

"Asato sensei what were you thinking?"

"I'm sorry? I mean I'm sorry Sayori I should have been paying attention." He says half confused. He offers her his hand which she eagerly takes. Once she's standing he bends down to gather the papers.

"Here sensei," Sayori happily says, handing him some papers she picked up. He smiles at his "student" which causes her to blush.

"Sayori why aren't you at lunch?"

"Oh. I was looking for Kurosaki. I was going to ask him if he wanted to join the class in a test of courage event tonight." A gentle smile sneaks to her lips.

"A test of courage event huh?..."

"Sensei" they hear a voice from behind Tsuzuki. Looking back they see the devil himself.

"Kurosaki!" Sayori bounces over to him "I wanted to ask you something."

"Can it wait? It is important I talk to Asato sensei first?"

"Is something wrong?" Tsuzuki's tone morphs into a worried one.

"Not at the moment. But… What is it Nishimura?" Hisoka question at the student staring at him and slightly kicking the floor.

"Well… I was wondering if you wanted to join the class in a test of courage event tonight." Sayori innocently peeks up at him. He lets a grunt escape his throat.

"I have more important things to do tonight than play make believe with the class." Hurt crossed the girl's face. Tsuzuki felt sorry for her.

"Hisoka you could have-"

"Speaking of the class Nishimura, have you seen Kazutaka? I need to talk to her"

"… Why would you want to talk to her Kurosaki?"

"If you haven't seen her that is fine. Sensei can we talk now?"

".. Yes. Can you follow me to the copy room?" Hisoka nods and they walk off. When Sayori couldn't see Hisoka anymore she let anger fill her face.

"Damn you Kazutaka! How can you be more important than me?" She punches the wall, causing debris to fall.

Tsuzuki laid his head upon his desk and let a whimper exit his mouth. During Hisoka and his conversation he got the younger shinigami upset which equaled to Hisoka giving Tsuzuki's pie away. He understood very well that they needed to somehow get Misuzu to trust them but he didn't agree with Hisoka's method. Controlling her wasn't a good idea. Mumbling to himself he stands up and peers out the window. A gasp was heard from the entering Hisoka; the younger of the two then watched his partner sprint out of the class room.

"KAZUTAKA!" Misuzu heard from behind her. A gulp left her throat as she froze in place.

"Please don't be Asato sensei," she begged to herself. When she turned around her shoulders slouched "My luck is shit." Tsuzuki planted his palms on his knees once he caught up to her.

"You are.. Really hard to find," he pants

"Aren't you dead? Why are you out of breath?" She bluntly questions which made Tsuzuki freeze; she had a point. Misuzu looked past her sensei to see Hisoka close behind.

"Why haven't you spoken to me? Did I do something wrong? Why are you avoiding me? Is it because of our secret? If you're scared you don't have to worry; we're here to protect you. I promise I won't let anything happen to you." Tsuzuki rambled

"Asato, Asato, Asato," Misuzu tried to interrupt.

"Yes?" he questions happy that she wants to say something.

"Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"That's the sound of you shutting up." Tsuzuki was speechless while Hisoka tried to hold in a laugh; it was lame but the reaction had a brilliant effect.

"Kazutaka we need to talk," Hisoka manages to say; Tsuzuki still half hurt by Misuzu's little remark that made her grin.

"… I feel as though every time you say that Kurosaki something bad will happen… I'm kidding you don't have to give me that look."

"Kazutaka… Misuzu about yesterday."

"Look Asato sensei, you don't have to say anything. I haven't been.. Ok I have been avoiding the both of you, but not because I am scared. I had to think about some things. I mean my life was in a since normal until that ugly ass dog showed up and two dead people that deal with death. I was deciding if I was awake or not."

"Oh…You should have said something," Tsuzuki whines; Hisoka rubbing his forehead at his partner's annoying self.

"Another thing sensei… Don't promise something you may not be able to keep." At her statement Tsuzuki glances at Hisoka who stared at the girl in front of him. He was getting irritated at his theory.

"Misuzu… I am only."

"Kindness can be a weakness sensei." Hisoka quickly grabbed Misuzu's writs; his grip had death written all over. Misuzu glared at the "boy" until Hisoka blinked himself out of his daze. "Anyway I have to get home." She says rubbing her wrist.

"We'll walk you home," Tsuzuki chimes; excited about his terrific idea.

"No you don't" she bluntly rejects making the grown man kneel and draw circles in the ground.

"Is he always like this?"

"Yes. Kazutaka I usually don't agree with Tsuzuki, but this time I do. If you've been seeing that dog lately then there is a high chance it will attack you again." Misuzu searched his emerald eyes for anything, she soon turns and begins to walk.

"I'm not stopping you from following."

The trio soon made it to a rather lonely neighborhood; people shied into their homes when they made eye contact, and lights had been broken so it was pretty dim. Misuzu leads them to a sketchy looking house; windows were broken, shutters where hanging off the hinges and beer bottles littered the yard. Tsuzuki and Hisoka hold their breath in case they made her angry. Misuzu goes to open the door but someone beat her to it. Standing in the door way was an attractive woman with long messy blond hair. Her dress straps were below her shoulders, she had no shoes on, and she held a bottle tight in one hand.

"Well well well, look who came home. I was starting to wonder if you ran away again."

"You've been drinking again."

"Don't state the obvious girl. I needed to prepare myself before I go to work. Huh?... two men… Misuzu don't tell me you'll be shacking up with them tonight." Hisoka tenses at the woman's assumption; Tsuzuki was about to set the woman straight.

"Of course I am. Why do you think they are here? I thought you were smart when it came to whores." The woman laughs at Misuzu's confession.

"Just clean anything up once you three are done. Time to go have some fun." She proclaims before walking off the porch. Misuzu sighs.

"Misuzu… What… I mean.. She."

"It's easier if she thinks I'm a slut. I got tired of fighting with her years ago."

"Is she your mother?" Hisoka asks worried about the answer he was going to get.

"No Kurosaki. My mom bit the dust when I was six." Misuzu looks up at the sky "I am only offering this once but it looks like it is going to rain soon. You two can either leave now or come in." She walks in the house. They both gulp before following.

"So she was your foster mother?"

"Yes Asato sensei."

"Why does she think you…"

"I'm a whore? It's because she's one so she thinks I must be one. Her thought process is jacked up."

"Why do you live here?" Hisoka finally asks.

"The only place they could stick me. I'm pretty much stuck here until I turn 18." She digs through her fridge. "Hey do you two like sweets?"

"Sweets?!" Tsuzuki quickly jumped into hyper mode, Hisoka shakes his head at his partner. Misuzu pulls out a huge cake.

"That woman hates sweets so I assure you this is safe. It's like she's allergic to them. It's fine by me." Tsuzuki bounces over to the table; his mouth starts to water.

"Kazutaka why change the subject?" Hisoka asks causing Tsuzuki to pause extending his hand for a plate Misuzu was handing to him.

"Who wants to hear about the life in this house anyway. Besides sweets are WAY more important. I mean a life without sweets is just the saddest thing ever. Like my motto says you always have to have sweets after every meal."

"What?! I believe that too. Do you actually live by it?"

"Of course I do. Oh Kurosaki there is a cake in the fridge that isn't real sweet if you don't want a piece of this." Hisoka stares at her then rubs the back of his head. A mixture of him and Tsuzuki is what Misuzu is.

As the rain pounds down a red head stands outside Misuzu's house, glaring in on the happy looking scene. Clenching tightly to her chest is a voodoo doll, about to snap. Blood drips into a water puddle as she digs her nails into her other palm; her teeth gnawing at her bottom lip.

"Misuzu Kazutaka. I don't care if Master told me not to hurt you. I will kill you! How dare you still my Hisoka!"


	6. Chapter 6

Alright so I'm not going to blab, let's get on with the chapter!

CHAPTER SIX

An ear piercing ringing brings Tsuzuki out of his head. Scanning the area with a blink he notices he is standing in front of his class, book open laying in his palm, and the end of his chalk touching the board. His students were packing up quickly slipping out the door. Tsuzuki sets the book down and rubs his eyes. He had no memory of the entire day. The last thing he remembered was eating cake at Misuzu's house. He looks around for his partner, finding him with Sayori. Hisoka glances over at Tsuzuki and rudely excuses himself from the red head's side.

"What is it?"

"…Hisoka… When did we leave Misuzu's house last night?" Hisoka raises an eyebrow at the older man's question.

"Midnight. You complained about wanting Italian food the whole way to the hotel… Don't you remember?" Tsuzuki rubs the back of his head.

"Kazutaka there you are!" came Sayori's voice, a warm smile on her face. Misuzu, who had just walked in, positioned herself in a fighting stance when she saw the smile. "Don't be rude, I just wanted to ask you something."

"… Why do I not believe you?"

"See this is why you don't have friends. I was wondering if you'd go shopping with me?" she says clinging to Misuzu's arm.

"SHOPPING?! Didn't you accuse me of trying to murder you?"

"Oh that. It was a misunderstanding. Please say yes! I want your opinion on a new dress I'm buying. Oh I'll even buy you whatever you want."

"… Mr. Asato was going to tutor me today-"

"I was?" Tsuzuki asks allowed causing Misuzu to glare at him.

"You promised this morning!"

"I think you're trying to lie to me Kazutaka." Sayori plants her hands on her hips and gives a pout. Misuzu's rage was visible which cause Tsuzuki to shrink behind Hisoka.

"Fine but you are buying me ANYTHING I want!"

"YAY!" Sayori drags Misuzu by the hand out the door. Hisoka grabs Misuzu's bag then Tsuzuki's wrist.

"I don't trust Nishimura," he states before dragging Tsuzuki after the girls.

Misuzu rests her cheek in her palm as she sighs. Sayori tries on different dresses while Misuzu agrees or disagrees for the girl. A feeling inside was telling Misuzu to leave but she ignored it and told Sayori what she wanted to hear depending on the dress. Tsuzuki and Hisoka stood outside the shop in shinigami mode so no one would see them. Tsuzuki saw no harm in Sayori taking Misuzu shopping but he wasn't going to argue with Hisoka. As Hisoka watched this ever boring scene he wished Misuzu didn't block people's thoughts and emotions. He wanted to know exactly what this girl was up to. After a few moments Sayori drags Misuzu out of the store, on their way to another. Hisoka looks behind him when Tsuzuki stops walking; Tsuzuki placed a hand over his chest. He notices Hisoka watching so he smiles and waves it off as he's hungry. While the four wait at the crosswalk Misuzu slouches as she listens to Sayori ramble about the perfect dress. A wave of exhaustion slams Tsuzuki in the stomach, causing him to slightly double over. Hoping to feel better he lets out a sigh. However instead of relief, Tsuzuki feels a twitch in his heart. People begin to gather around waiting for the sign to walk; it was hard for Tsuzuki to see Hisoka, Misuzu or even Sayori anymore. Tsuzuki soon collapses to his knees and quickly grabs his shirt where his heart is. His face twists in agony as his heart tightens around itself, making sure Tsuzuki cannot breath. With his free hand he covers his mouth hopping to keep from vomiting. Scanning around for Hisoka he realizes everything is blurred.

As Tsuzuki holds back vomiting he begins to become colder. He gets closer to vomiting when he starts to shiver. Shivering only makes his heart squeeze tighter which make his palms hit the pavement. Tears well up in his eyes; he wants Hisoka. Something warm touches his face causing his heart to twist; flinching away from the source his vision returns. Misuzu had placed her hand on his cheek to get his attention. A relived smile comes to his face as the tears slide down; he was glad he wasn't alone. As Misuzu begins to speak the pedestrians are allowed to walk, Sayori calls for Misuzu from somewhere, and Misuzu is shoved out onto the street by someone who was eager to get across the street. Before Tsuzuki's vision blurred again he saw a car ram into Misuzu, blood everywhere and people screaming.

"MIS-" Tsuzuki begins to yell as a loud ringing pierces his ears.

"Sensei are you alright?" Tsuzuki hears. Blinking he realizes every eye is one him; worried looks in them. Scanning down he sees his text book laying on the floor as if someone was allergic to it. Looking at the board he sees his hand pressed against it, a broken piece of chalk resting in his hand.

"…I'm fine…" he lies. No one moves for a moment, but soon the students hurry out of the class room. Hisoka walks over to his partner worried; Tsuzuki lets his hands devour his face.

"Tsuzuki what's wrong?" Silence for a moment until Tsuzuki stares in Hisoka's emerald eyes.

"We left Misuzu's house at midnight yesterday right? I wanted to eat Italian right?"

"Yes…Why?" Hisoka asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Kazutaka there you are!" came Sayori's voice, a warm smile on her face. Tsuzuki quickly spins in Sayori's direction, scared. Misuzu, who had just walked in, positioned herself in a fighting stance when she saw the smile. "Don't be rude, I just wanted to ask you something." Tsuzuki's eyes grew wide, he then mimics the conversation.

"… Why do I not believe you?"

"See this is why you don't have friends. I was wondering if you'd go shopping with me?" she says clinging to Misuzu's arm.

"SHOPPING?! Didn't you accuse me of trying to murder you?"

"Oh that. It was a misunderstanding. Please say yes! I want your opinion on a new dress I'm buying. Oh I'll even buy you whatever you want." Tsuzuki begins to shake as he finished repeating the conversation he heard earlier. He rushes over to his students.

"Sayori, Misuzu already has plans. She needs help with class work so I agreed to help her." He tries to sound calm.

"Really?... I wanted Kazutaka to go with me… But if you need help then I can't be mean… See you tomorrow" she smiles brightly then zips out the door. A sigh leaves the sensei's mouth. Hisoka eyes his partner, causing Tsuzuki to tense.

"Thank you for saving me Asato sensei! I really didn't want to go shopping with her. It would have been hell to pretend I was interested in her girl shops." She fake cries.

"Well I'm glad I could help," he smiles at her.

"So… Could you really help me? I know you're not the brightest person but you are the sensei so-"

"How mean Misuzu! I'm not dumb," he whines.

"Yes, but you're not smart either."

"Hisoka!"

"I think I'll stay out of this fight."

"Misuzu ten, Asato sensei one. I've been on a role since yesterday." Tsuzuki blinked at her; yesterday? Why couldn't he remember yesterday?

"Anyway… what is confusing you?" While Misuzu got out her text book Hisoka sat on his desk reading but mainly keeping a watch on his partner.

"DAMN IT! Why did sensei have to get in the way?! If only he didn't interfere I would have had her! Argh! I was so close, she would have been dead. I made sure to research when the streets were busiest so I could make it look like an accident. But no Asato sensei had to be mister nice guy!" Sayori rants while trashing her room. Her thoughts are interrupted by a call. Snatching the phone from her desk she violently flips it open. "WHAT?!"

"I see you are having a unpleasant day," came a smooth voice with a toying tone.

"M-master? I'm sorry I wasn't expecting you."

"I merely called to check up on you. How is everything going Sayori dear?"

"I hate to say it sir but nothing has happened so far. I haven't been able to put the plan in motion yet."

"I see. I understand, after all Rome wasn't built in day. However Sayori I do have a schedule I want met. I know you won't fail me."

"Of course not master."

"Good. I am glad to inform you that Kite is doing better. So if you want to visit, now would be a good chance to do so."

"Yes sir!.. I mean of course, thank you sir." She hides a blush from her voice.

"Then I will see you soon."

"Umm.. Master… I was wondering why you wanted… Why is she so important?"

"What brought this up Sayori?" She could hear his smirk.

"Curiosity."

"Curiosity did kill your mother Sayori… I suppose I could tell you. She is my puppet that will do as I say. The puppet that surpasses Hisoka Kurosaki. The puppet that will give the world to me."

"The…World?"

"Yes. That child is the key, the key to destruction. But also the key to life. And I am the only one who can control her."

"D-destruction and l-life?" She let him hear a gulp.

"Do not worry Sayori, if you listen then I will secure a place for you in my world." After a small chuckle he hangs up the phone.

"ARGH! I hate dates I always get them wrong! Asato sensei help!" Misuzu yelps while pulling "out" her hair. She then slams her forehead to the desk and lays there. "When face palm doesn't work." She states before he can ask. He chuckles at her.

"You just have to have a method for remembering."

"Kurosaki didn't even go to high school and he is smart as hell. Why can't I have his brain?" She asks looking at his empty desk. About a few moments ago he went off to find Mr. Fujimoto.

"I'm sure you can do it Misuzu."

"And Asato sensei is a motivational speaker." She half jokes. Before he could respond he quickly plants his palm to his chest. "Asato sensei?"

Tsuzuki stands up and tries to head for the door. At his desk he slams his free hand down to support himself. Misuzu gets up and goes to his side. She touches his shoulder at the same time Tsuzuki's heart twisted then squeezed itself. He beings to violently cough and shoves her hand off. He glances at her because it was a reflex and not intentional. As the pain grew his eyes began to water. Tsuzuki makes his way to the classroom door only to collapse to the ground. Misuzu runs to him. Noticing he can't breathe she holds him in a cradle which helps him a little. Before Tsuzuki blacks out a realization hits him hard; whenever he is in this type of pain it gets worse when Misuzu touches him.

"KUROSKAI!" Misuzu yells hoping he will hear. She was on the verge of panicking since her "sensei" is now unconscious. "KUROSAKI!...HISOKA!" Anger feels her entire body; of all the times she needs somebody it had to be when no one was around. Glaring at the door she concentrated hard hoping maybe by a miracle an explosion would happen. Bad things happen at this school but not when they are needed, and right now she needed something to happen in that classroom. Misuzu continued to visualize the door and hinges exploding. Soon the room began to shake, at first slightly, but then it became violent. The hinges of the door began to rattle and smoke. To Misuzu's wonder her explosion happened, however she had trouble keeping her eyes open once the explosion passed. After a while Hisoka and Mr. Fujimoto found their way to the room, panting.

"About time," Misuzu growled before passing out.

I have to thank Melanie for helping me with the Key of Destruction thing (I just changed it a bit)


	7. Chapter 7

Wanting to upload this on Halloween didn't happen. But the next day is better than nothing right?

CHAPTER SEVEN

Exhaling, Tsuzuki sees his breath. He was once again wondering in the dark. Clamping his palms to his arms he rubs hoping to gain heat. For someone who is dead the cold sure affects him strongly. Shivers dance along his spine causing him to hunch over trying to make them stop. He soon covers his eyes once he enters a room. Tsuzuki begins frantically looking around for the child he encountered before. However a child was not what he saw. A tiny living room clustered together by a television, a couch for two near the center, a round coffee table in front of the couch which separated the TV, and a lamp that sat upon a smaller table in the corner. A rush of warmth washes over Tsuzuki as he continues to wondering into the living room. His mouth begins to water when he smells pumpkin pie baking. Tsuzuki's purple eyes stop scanning when he spots a woman sitting on the edge of the couch; he didn't see her before. She had long straight jet black hair that needed to be brushed, she wore a worn out navy blue dress. Her face was resting in her palms; she looked exhausted and defeated.

"Mommy!" came a hyper voice. The woman snaps her face up in the direction of the voice; Tsuzuki noticed weary pale green eyes. From another room a child bound around the corner; Tsuzuki's eyes grew wide. He was staring at himself, a younger version of himself. But this woman wasn't his mother which baffled him. Why was he watching himself call this woman mommy?

"Yes darling what is it?"

"Can I go outside and play?" the child asked coming to a halt in front of the woman. She gave a small gasp of horror before handing over a tired smile. She then gently caressed Tsuzuki's cheek.

"I'm sorry sweetie but not today."

"You said that yesterday."

"Yes well… You can't go outside today either."

"Why not?" younger Tsuzuki pursed his lips into a pout. Mommy let a sigh escape her.

"Please just listen to me. I have my reasons. Why do you want to go outside anyway?"

"… The other kids are playing hide and seek outside… I wanted to play with them." Sadness washed over mother's eyes. She scoots herself onto the floor, kneeling in front of her child. She then holds younger Tsuzuki tightly.

"I'm so sorry sweet heart. I know how much you want to make friends… It must be hard staying in here all the time."

"…Why do I have to stay in here?"

"…Because you are… He'll…" a forced bright smile comes to her face when she looks into her child's eyes, "I'll be lonely if you go out and play."

"Then come with me, we can play together." Younger Tsuzuki smiled at his comment, proud to have come up with a smart idea.

"… You are so cute, I'd hate for anyone else to see you. I want you all to myself darling. I know how about we play together inside. Tomorrow we'll go out and play."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh."

"Ok. I'll go get something we can play." He turns and runs off. Mother sighs as tears run down her face.

"I hope you'll be able to forgive me one day. I'm so sorry; I just can't let you go outside… You'll stay in here with me forever." Tsuzuki blinks and ends up in the next room. He hears feet colliding with the floor. Looking around he finds himself digging in a closet tossing things aside. A thud comes from their right causing both to look. Baby Tsuzuki scampers over to find out; he pulls himself up in order to see out the window. Older Tsuzuki joined him; a ball rolled into their view stopping. Letting go of the window seal younger Tsuzuki lands on his feet loudly. He tenses, listening to see if his mom heard. When he was sure she didn't notice he bites on his bottom lip. He hhhHeHe then goes to the back door in a small kitchen, opens the door, peeks out, then quickly runs to the ball.

"Hey can you kick the ball back?" asked a kid on the other side of the fence. Scanning the area older Tsuzuki realizes the house was surrounded by a wired fence. Younger Tsuzuki smiles as he kicks the ball back to its owner. "Thank you!... Would you like to play with us?"

"Yea-" before he could finish the boy became terrified and ran away. Spinning around the little boy saw his angry mother. She clamped down hard on his wrist and dragged him inside. Once inside of their confined home she sent her hand flying across his cheek.

"I told you not to go outside!"

"Her ball… it was in the yard… she asked me to get it."

"So you disobey me?!"

"I didn't… mean to mommy."

"But you did anyway! You really are a bad child! Can't even listen to your mother! And I've done so much for you; this is how you repay me?!" Mommy's anger subsides when she witnesses her son sobbing. He lowers his head, grabs the bottom of his shirt, and bites his lip to stifle the tears. Mommy's knees buckle under her which lets her hug him. "Baby I'm sooo sorry. I didn't mean to hit you, I… I… I'm sorry…We can't continue like this." Mommy began to sob with her son. Tsuzuki tries to touch her shoulder but his vision blurs and he is transferred back to a dark room. He guides himself with the wall hoping to find a door; once he fells a doorknob he turns it. Nothing happens. He tries again. Only this time the door opens; however he becomes frozen when he sees an archway of blood. Looking past it he notices blood is seeping out of walls. His breath soon leaves him when a knee comes to his stomach; a knife is soon thrust into his chest.

"You will be mine," horror filled his brain. He recognized that voice. Struggling to see, he manages to glance in front of him where he meets a crystal blue eye.

"M-Muraki"

"You will help me gain my wish, my dear sweet puppet." Muraki slowly turns the knife causing Tsuzuki's face to twist from the pain. He then yanks the knife out; Tsuzuki slides to the floor as Muraki laughs.

Tsuzuki opens his eyes in a panic, breathing heavily. Confusion seats in when he sees the ceiling. Ordering his eyes to investigate the area he notices Misuzu to his right. He also realizes he is laying in a bed, to which Misuzu is using the edge as a pillow. He slows his breathing down and forces himself to sit up. A groan leaves his throat; the hospital again. He runs a hand through his hair before hearing the door open. With a quick glance between his partner Hisoka merely sits in a free chair. Tsuzuki gently smiles before checking the watch on his right wrist; it was 11:30 pm. For thirty minutes Tsuzuki and Hisoka sat there in silence.

"Mind telling me what happened?" Hisoka finally breaks the silence.

"…Nothing really."

"Don't tell me 'nothing' Tsuzuki! I hope you realize you're in the hospital again! Did something attack you? The class room door was blown to pieces."

"Wait what?"

"…Your response answered for me… If you weren't attacked then what the hell happened?"

"…I…I blacked out."

"Blacked out?... Tsuzuki you've been acting strange lately…Is there something you're not telling me?" Tsuzuki thought about lying to him. However he took one good look at Hisoka and decided against it.

"I'm not sure…There are times I can't remember things…When I asked you about leaving Misuzu's house, it was because I couldn't remember anything. The last thing I know I did was eat cake and the rest is a blur… The next thing I knew, I was in the class room and school had ended… This has happened a few times before too…. And… Also I tend to be having problems breathing at random times..."

"Tsuzuki…." Hisoka stared at his partner, concern in his eyes. Both glance towards Misuzu when they hear her waking. She ends up meeting Tsuzuki's eyes while she rubbed hers. It took her a few moments to understand who she was seeing.

"You're awake! Dude what the hell happened? You were fine one moment then the next you were having what looked like a heart attack… Dead people can't have those right?"

"They shouldn't be able to, no" Hisoka answers for her.

"I'm not sure what happened to me Misuzu… But I'm fine now."

"…You better be fine Tsuzuki otherwise I'll-"

"So I'm Tsuzuki now?" He questions hoping to change the subject but also happy she was using a first name basis. He had a wide smile on his face showing his idiotic self. Misuzu froze, mouth open in mid-conversation. She snaps her mouth shut and hides a blush.

"Since you call me Misuzu I thought I should be rude and call you Tsuzuki. Don't get so happy baka." He muffles her hair smiling still. "Hey, hey, hey!"

"Tsuzuki, Tatsumi should know about this."

"…Hisoka let's not tell him yet… I want to understand what's wrong with me first…"

"Wait… You just told me you were fine."

"He lied of course," Hisoka informed.

"Let me worry about it, you should worry about yourself Misuzu."

"Who said I was worried?.. I just thought senseis shouldn't lie to their students, that's all." Tsuzuki smiled softly at her reaction, he had two Hisokas on his hands. Realizing what he was thinking, Hisoka hit Tsuzuki upside the head.

"OW! Hisoka you meanie why'd you hit me," he whines.

"Just go back to sleep! You need to rest." Tsuzuki was going to protest "NOW!" Tsuzuki whimpers and lays back down while his "students" stay by his side.

Not one of the best chapters I must say but sometimes they can't be all good. Spoiler warning in the next chapter Sayoir gets even more jealous of Misuzu because of a class project ;D


	8. Chapter 8

Now this is odd, two chapters in one day? I must really be stuck in the the world of my fanfic! SO time for the jealous Sayori!

CHAPTER EIGHT

The room was silent, dead silent. Everyone held their breath hoping not to be picked. Eyes avoided others as people tried to hide. Tsuzuki held and angry smile on his face as he waited for his students to answer. Misuzu began tapping her desk, waiting for someone to speak. Someone had to answer, even if they didn't want to. She always hated this; group projects. However at Fujimoto High it is standard for the sensei to call a student's name and have a classmate agree to work with that person. When ever Misuzu's name was called everyone shut up.

"One of you has to partner up with Misuzu," Tsuzuki reminds. No answer. He lets out a frustrated sigh.

"Asato sensei, I want to be partners with Kur-"

"I'll be Kazutaka's partner," Hisoka says interrupting Sayori.

"Thank you Hisoka," Tsuzuki smiles and writes in a notebook before calling other students names. Sayori glares at Misuzu who is staring at Hisoka. Once everyone had a partner they gathered into small groups. Misuzu switched desks with someone to sit next to Hisoka.

"So Kurosaki, why did you want to be my partner?"

"I'm using you."

"Ah, the mental block of emotions," she grins at him.

"I should have never told you about that," Hisoka mentally kicks himself. Both perk their ears when they start hearing murmurs. Those two were the topic of conversation.

"I can't believe Kurosaki sacrificed himself like that."

"He has to be crazy."

"Maybe she is blackmailing him."

"Or worse she put a spell on him."

"I heard they were dating."

"Those two? Bus she has one eye." Misuzu slams her hand upon the desk and stood up; everyone flinched. She turns toward them pissed.

"Hey having one eye isn't that bad! It makes me look cool, plus I have an excuse to say I'm a pirate! Besides I get these bandages off soon anyway!"

"Alright, alright no more arguing. Get back to work," Tsuzuki calmly but sternly commands. His students stare at him before apologizing. Misuzu sits down and kicks the leg of the desk.

"An outburst like that will just make them think less of you."

"Thank you for the wisdom Kurosaki. Now what are we doing for this project?"

"I was hoping you would do it all." Misuzu's jaw hits the floor. Hisoka took out a book and flipped it open.

"Why even pretend to be a student?"

"That's what people assume, so it is easier to pretend."

"Ass. For clarity's sake you are helping me with this. You pick the time period but what ever it is we are doing a poster on it." Hisoka sighs at Misuzu's statement.

Sayori's partner flapped her jaw while she imagined different ways to kill Misuzu. How could he pick her? She must have used some magic to make him hers. Sayori placed paper in her mouth and began chewing on it in order to keep from yelling. Sayori's temper meter went off the charts when Hisoka slammed his book down on Misuzu's head; to her it looked like he was flirting. The bell rang and everyone raced out of the class. A certain red head got to her feet and walked over to Misuzu and Hisoka.

"Are you two free tonight?" she asks with a sweet smile on her face. Both blink at her confused.

"Why?" they ask in unison which makes Sayori snap on the inside.

"I was wondering if you two would like to join me at karaoke."

"I'll pass. I'm not into karaoke," Hisoka shuts down.

"Oh but Kurosaki it's so much fun! I'm sure you'd love it!"

"I highly doubt that. Why us?"

"Because I wanna get to know you two better. How about it Kazutaka? You've never been because you're poor so you should come."

"Thank you for reminding me of my money problems Nishimura."

"I'm so sorry Kazutaka, please forgive me. I know how about I pay for you. You won't have to spend any money. Plus I have some friends who are in college coming. Pretty please?" Both stare at her.

"Are you sure about going with college boys?" Tsuzuki asks walking over to them.

"College boys and girls sensei. We'll be safe don't worry." Tsuzuki thinks for a moment then pulls Hisoka to the side.

"What Tsuzuki?"

"Principle Fujimoto said when ever some one shows up dead Misuzu is around. He also said Sayori isn't far behind, maybe you should go to keep an eye on her." Hisoka moans before glancing back at the two girls. Misuzu is rubbing the back of her neck; she has given in.

"Nishimura, I'll go." Hisoka says in an irritated tone, walking back to them.

"YAY! Thank you two so much."

Hisoka shoves his hands into his pockets and sits on the railing as he waits for Misuzu and Sayori. He is in his normal blue jeans, orange shirt, and blue jean jacket. He hears panting to his left; looking over he sees Sayori planting her palms on her knees catching her breath. Misuzu was right behind her. Sayori smiles at him then spins so he can see her outfit; skinny jeans and a tight black tank-top. He mentally rolls his eyes before daring to look at Misuzu. He felt like someone had punched him in the gut. Plastered to Misuzu's body was a black button up shirt with blue jeans that had chains dangling from the belt loops; her choice of wardrobe made her resemble Muraki Kazutaka even more than she usually did. A Muraki Kazutaka with long silver hair.

"Sorry we're late. Kazutaka was being stubborn, she didn't want to look cute."

"Sorry if I have no one to look cute for."

"It's fine, I just got here myself." Sayori smiles at Hisoka's remark before looping her arm with his.

"We should hurry then." She drags Hisoka along. Misuzu rolls her eyes and follows behind shoving her hands into her pockets.

Six minutes pass before they make it to the building. Waiting outside are a group of people; two boys and two girls. Sayori introduces everyone before they pay and go into their small room. The room was full of different conversations that somehow involved making Hisoka talk. He admitted to himself that he had more fun listening to Tsuzuki complain than hanging out with these people. He was however glad Misuzu was there to block out any emotion he didn't want to feel. She was useful in that way. Misuzu sat in the corner wondering in her own little world. An hour passed before the group started getting antsy which ultimately resulted in Sayori's drink being spilled on Misuzu. Misuzu sighs holding back anger. Hisoka kept an eye on Misuzu hoping she wouldn't do anything.

"I'm so sorry Kazutaka." Sayori and her friend say; her friend bumped into Sayori.

"It's cool... I can just go clean it off," she says standing up. Hisoka demands her to sit with his mind but it was not affective.

Water splashes onto the bathroom floor as Misuzu dabs at her pants. Frustration enters her movements as she slams the paper towel into the garbage can. She just wants to go back home and sleep. She looks towards the window once it starts rattling hard. When she believes nothing is there she relaxes only to be shoved against the wall; her cheek meeting the cold tile and her arms caught behind her back. Another body is pressed close against her; lips to her ear.

"You don't talk much do you?" Sayori's friend Sora teases. Sora was a tall woman in her early 20s, blond hair and brown eyes.

"So what?"

"Nothing really. It's rather kind of cute." Sora says while sniffing Misuzu's hair. Realisation hit Misuzu hard causing her to squirm. "Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you silly." Sora wraps her free arm around Misuzu's stomach and pulls her closer.

"Don't you have a boyfriend?"

"No, I like cute girls."

"Cute?"

"Everyone has different definitions of cute. You are my definition." Sora presses her lips against Misuzu's neck. Kissing down she moves Misuzu's shirt in order to kiss her shoulder. Misuzu uses that to elbow Sora hard in the face. Sora reels backwards, slamming into a stall door. Misuzu quickly runs out of the bathroom.

"Where is Sora?" Hisoka hears someone say. Sayori finally has his complete attention, but only because he heard her thoughts.

"Nishimura, where is Sora?" he asks which causes her to flinch. She then twiddles her index fingers.

"Ummm. Well she may have went to the bathroom... But"

"Nishimura," Hisoka says sternly.

"Sora likes girls... She told me she thought Kazutaka was cute... But when she thinks a girl is cute she tries to force herself..." Hisoka stands at the confession and admittedly leaves the room. Sayori tightens her grip on a voodoo doll in her pocket; she wished she didn't have to wait for Misuzu to get the bandages removed for the doll to work. She places a necklace in her mouth and chews; she was happy that master gave her something that could block the thoughts she wanted hidden.

Hisoka heads towards the bathrooms when chills run down his spine. From the corner of his eye he sees a tall man with short silver hair dressed in all white walk past him. Hisoka turns on his heals frantically searching for the man that took his life. Anger filled him when he couldn't find him. He soon chased after, looking every where for the man. He sadly came up short. However when he turned a corner Misuzu bumps into him. He holds tight to her arms, looking around. If he saw Muraki with Misuzu, he wasn't going to hold back. He snaps out of his fantasy when Misuzu yanks herself from him.

"If you're trying to start a fight, bring it." Hisoka blinked at her hostility. He notices Sora bound the corner only to stop short when their eyes met. His anger subsided when he noticed blood coming from Sora's nose. Misuzu pushed past the shinigami and began walking to the door. When she got there Sayori was waiting.

"Kazutaka!... What's wrong? You look mad."

"Don't ever invite me anywhere again, got that?" Misuzu leaves the building; Hisoka follows.

"What happened?" Sayori questions Sora in a dark tone.

"She elbowed me."

"Did you rape her?"

"No...I'm sorry boss."

"Sorry?... Sora would you be wiling to prove how sorry you are?"

"Excuse me?"

"You just cost me a very satisfying moment. If you had defiled her, I could have tormented her with my favorite toy. However you failed."

"Yes. She caught me off guard. It won't happen next time."

"You're right. It won't" Sayori turns toward Sora with a wicked smirk on her face. Sora gulps. Before Sora could run Sayori had a gun to her forehead and quickly pulled the trigger. "What a piece of trash you were."

Hisoka kept up with Misuzu, but gave her room for space. Not only was he suspicious of her, he also knew why she was mad. It was obvious from Sora's bleeding nose. They spent an hour in silence as they headed back home and to the hotel. After a while Misuzu slowed down and took in a deep breath. As she exhaled Hisoka had to brace himself; the ground began to shake. Using the wall to keep himself standing he was able to notice Misuzu was not affected by the ground shaking. As she stood there staring at the sky she let out breaths; with each exhale the ground under her feet glowed a soft yellow. A migraine quickly engulfed Hisoka. He was taking in anger. Yellow soon turns to light blue giving Hisoka a calm feeling; migraine gone along with the shaking.

"What the hell did you just do?" Misuzu snaps her eyes at him confused.

"What do you mean?" Hisoka searched her eyes; Misuzu was not lying, she had no idea what just happened.

"Kazutaka do you-" Hisoka was interrupted. Snarling came from their left. Both slowly turn sadly finding a drooling large deformed decaying dog. Their eyes grow wide when they get a good look at the dog. Hanging limp from its mouth, teeth implanted in the neck, was Sora.

OK so this chapter was probably worse than seven. The next chapter will be better I promise. (Now I'm going to re-read this and beat my self for saying that)


	9. Chapter 9

Who needs to talk? Let's just get on with the chapter.

Chapter Nine

Blood drips to the ground, splashing when it hits. Eyes lock onto their targets, glaring intensely. Exhaling lets a foul smell escape, finding its way to nostrils. Hisoka and Misuzu let disgust show on their face as they stared at Kite.

"Kurosaki, please tell me I'm just high and am not seeing a fucked up dog."

"You wish you were high at the moment."

"Ok… You're the shinigami, what should we do?" Hisoka rattled his brain for an answer. He couldn't come up with one and it was pissing him off. He slowly reaches for the gun that was hidden under his shirt tucked in his pants. Realizing what the boy was doing, Kite drops Sora and steps in front of her corpse. Kite shows his black and yellow twisted teeth and begins to give a warning growl. Hisoka freezes his hand over the gun and glances at Misuzu. She catches his eye and shakes her head; she was not about to do this.

"You asked what we should do, so don't dismiss it," he whispers to her.

"… When exactly?"

"As soon as I shoot." Misuzu thinks for a moment before nodding. Kite takes two steps forward. As if on cue Hisoka quickly takes his gun out and pulls the trigger hitting Kite's half detached eye; with the first shot Misuzu turned and took off running. Kite howls before pawing violently at Hisoka; Hisoka manages to dodge shooting Kite in the throat multiple times. He then shoots the dog directly in the forehead. Logic would tell that anything living that gets shot in the head would go down; Kite did not. Instead of attacking again, Kite whimpers and charges blindly. Hisoka was shoved into a brick wall, but within contact he sent an energy blast directly into Kite's heart.

Misuzu comes to a halt when she hears footsteps; footsteps that where coming from in front of her. She was not afraid of the footsteps that sounded confident, she was actually curious. Deciding to wait for the owner of these footsteps, Misuzu begins to walk slowly towards them. She soon spins around when a loud whine meets her back. Stumbling towards her was Kite. Eyeing behind him she hoped to see Hisoka; she did not. Kite pauses for a moment and takes in Misuzu. Misuzu blinks once only to have Kite directly in her face. She stiffens and holds her breath. Kite's good eye turns a crustal blue color which Misuzu notices a change in his presence.

"Misuzu be a good girl and come with me," leaves Kite's mouth. Misuzu got the feeling it was not his own.

"Who are you?" she questions with confidence.

"You will find out soon enough. No need to rush things. Now Misuzu agree to come with me, and I can make your wish come true."

"Wish?... Why should I trust you?" She hears a chuckle from behind her. Trying to turn around Kite places his fang to her throat.

"Master… wants… you," came a chopped and struggled response. Instinct kicked in causing Misuzu to plant her palm on the dog's chest trying to shove it off; one thought running through her head. Get away from me. Misuzu then felt something trickle out of her fingers and dig its way inside Kite; the feeling of someone separating consumed her. Kite soon becomes limp after a gunshot echoed through the air.

"His..Oka" Misuzu accidentally lets leave her mouth as she sees the younger shinigami with the gun pointed at Kite's back. Kite's snout brushes against Misuzu's right eye causing it to feel irritated.

"Thank…You," Kite forced out before falling with a thud to the ground.

"Are you alright?" Hisoka asks running to her. She glances at Kite before giving her attention to him. She simply nods. Hisoka gives a sigh of relief and returns his gun to its resting place. Misuzu begins to rub at her right eye.

"What do we do with the dog?"

"… I'm not sure… Is something wrong with your eye?"

"Well it itches like hell." Hisoka ignores her for a moment and kneels down to Kite. As he goes to touch the dog, Kite morphs into black liquid and the dissolves into the air.

"I swear I am either high or drunk as fuck."

"Kazutaka you have a foul mouth"

"Thank you captain obvious… Do I have to report to you if something happened?"

"Yes." He stands and crosses to her. He then grabs her wrist and pulls her arm to him. "One, stop rubbing your eye you may harm it. And two, what did happen? I told you to run."

"No you indicated that I should run. And…. He said his master wants me."

"Master?... Did it say who?" Misuzu shakes her head causing Hisoka to sigh. Misuzu uses her free hand to rub her right eye again. "Would you stop?"

"It itches ok… It feels like" she abruptly stops talking, left eye growing wide.

"What?"

"It feels like something is crawling in there." Hisoka and Misuzu waited a moment before both of them began removing her bandages. Letting the bandages hit the ground Misuzu slowly opened her right eye and looked at Hisoka. "Well?!" he searches for a moment before glancing back at the spot Kite was. "Hisoka!" he looks back at her.

"Calm down. There isn't anything crawling in or out of your eye… But… Did that dog do something to you?"

"… No… Wait after you shot it, its snout slightly touched the bandages over my right eye… Why?!"

"Can you see?"

"Yes I can see! But what does that have to- Oh"

"Exactly… three weeks turned into a few days. I can't even tell that the right side of your face was injured." Misuzu covered her right eye and took his words in. She then quickly turned around.

"Hisoka, earlier before you shot the dog someone was talking through it. I believe that person was actually here, somewhere behind me." Hisoka put his guard up.

"What makes you say that."

"I heard footsteps and then someone laughing after I answered-"

"Why did you answer?!" Hisoka growls grabbing Misuzu by the shoulders.

"Was that bad?"

"Sometimes answering creatures like the dog can give the enemy the advantage. Whoever is after you could easily get ahold of you."

"…My bad Hisoka…I won't do it again." His eyes scan down an inch causing him to sigh.

"You and Tsuzuki are a handful," Hisoka says. Misuzu raises an eyebrow before touching her neck. Removing her hand she saw blood.

"Great. First my eye and now my neck."

"You can fix that when we get to the hotel."

"Hotel?" She questions running up to him once he began walking off.

"We need to tell Tsuzuki what happened, plus it would be easier to protect you with you there."

"How do you even know it is after me?" Hisoka looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Ok stupid question. But serious Hisoka what if I'm just in the wrong place at the wrong time?"

"Hisoka?" Misuzu tenses.

"I meant Kurosaki, damn." She walks ahead of him while he rolls his eyes.

"Damn you Kazutaka! Damn you!" Sayori howls. She begins to cackle loudly, leaning against a building. Sayori pulls out a small voodoo doll and hovers a needle over its eye. The red head soon drops both when someone pulls her off the wall and spins her toward him. Her eyes grow wide. "M-master?!"

"What do you suppose you are doing Sayori?"

"I… I was just…"

"I hope you weren't using that doll to hurt my Misuzu. If that were the case then I would have to punish you."

"No sir I wasn't. I was only going to put the plan into motion," Sayori tries to hold back her fear.

"I see… Well Sayori dear I am happy to announce that our plan is postponed for a while."

"P-postponed?"

"Yes. I am willing to see how far her relationship can evolve with Hisoka Kurosaki and Tsuzuki Asato."

"But Muraki-" He places a finger to her lips.

"Shhh. All good things come to those who wait. You will get your reward Sayori, you must wait for it first. I'd hate for you to become impertinent." He grins at her while caressing her face.

"Yes master Muraki… I'll wait… I'll do anything for you."

"That is a good girl Sayori." He places a small kiss on her cheek.


	10. Chapter 10

We are now in the double digits of this story! I never thought that would happen; motivation is not my friend. ANYWAY

CHAPTER TEN

Tsuzuki braced himself by clutching the side of the toilet as he tried not to gag. His efforts failed him, resulting in Tsuzuki vomiting into the toilet. He didn't understand; he was dead so how could he vomit? As soon as he entered their hotel room he became dizzy which escalated into a strange spinning feeling in his stomach. He then found himself in the bathroom throwing his guts up; and that was three hours ago. Tsuzuki feels the wave of vomit subside so he wipes his mouth with toilet paper, throws it into the toilet, flushes, and leans against the bathroom wall. He rests his forehead on the tile and was glad; it was cold. Tsuzuki bolts up quickly when he hears a voice but soon regrets it; he weakly crawls back to the toilet who has become his friend. Once done he re-leans against the wall faintly listening to the voice that has entered his ears. Slowly scanning down he realizes forty minutes have passed; he must have dozed off. Footsteps force Tsuzuki to glance at the door way where a figure soon appears. Focusing he sees a man in a brown business suit, short brown hair, and blue eyes protected by glasses. A weak smile crosses Tsuzuki's face.

"Tatsumi," Tsuzuki manages to say. Tatsumi quickly goes to the weakened shinigami and kneels before him.

"Tell me what happened Tsuzuki," he softly demands; worry in his voice. Tsuzuki shakes his head.

"I...I'm not sure... Tatsumi something is wrong with me." Tsuzuki struggles to keep his eyes open. Tatsumi grabs a rag, gets it wet, wrings it out, and gently dabs Tsuzuki's face.

"You can tell me in a moment, but let's get you into bed." Tatsumi helps Tsuzuki to his feet and walks him to the bed. Slowly Tsuzuki is sat down and he takes in breaths. After a while he explains to Tatsumi what he's been dealing with. The other shinigami nods before excusing himself into the other room. A few moments pass but feel like an hour to Tsuzuki which makes him panic; why? He was confused by his own body and now feelings.

"Tatsumi," he calls. He gets no response, "Tatsumi?" Tsuzuki starts to panic even more. "Tatsumi?!" He pushes himself off the bed only to have his legs collapse under him. Tsuzuki scoots back and bumps into the bed. A cool hand touches his check causing him to jump.

"Tsuzuki?" Hisoka questions looking in his eyes. Tsuzuki smiles at his partner letting tears leave his eyes. Hisoka froze, confused. "What's wrong?"

"Hisoka...I... We are dead right?"

"...Yes Tsuzuki we are."

"Can we get sick? I mean horribly sick?" Hisoka ponders Tsuzuki's question.

"Kurosaki could you come here for a moment." Hisoka looks over his shoulder to see a worried Tatsumi. Hisoka sighs before walking to him; the disappear in the room's kitchen. Tsuzuki watches them leave before looking in front of him which is when he saw Misuzu. He blinks for a moment not sure if she was real. She kneels in front of him and extends her hand. Tsuzuki flinches and smacks her hand away. She blinks but never looks away from him. Hurt crossed Tsuzuki's face as he realized what he did. Misuzu holds her breath before trying to extend her hand again. Tsuzuki sat there wondering what she would do. To his surprise she wipes tears away. Instead of feeling pain from her touch like he usually does, Tsuzuki felt a strange wave of relief that eased his sick nauseated self. A sigh leaves his mouth before glomping her like a child; arms wrapped around her clinging to her back, face buried in her chest. Misuzu's face was extremely red as she planted her palms on his shoulders. However she calmed herself down when she noticed her "sensei" was sobbing. Scanning the room for Hisoka she decides to hold him back and gently rubs his head when she was sure Hisoka wasn't there. Hearing footsteps she looks to her right.

"He tackled me," she stated to Hisoka, never once letting go.

"...Yeah."

"What is wrong with him?" Misuzu asks.

"That is an excellent question." Tatsumi answers walking back in. Misuzu looked him up and down; this wasn't the time but he was hot. Tatsumi also looked Misuzu over but for a different reason; a female version of Muraki only with purple eyes.

"Kazutaka this is Tatsumi. He is also a shinigami... Tatsumi is there anyway we could find out?"

"We would have to take him back to the ministry... However we can do that tomorrow. Right now he needs to rest. We will watch him over the night but for the moment I want to know everything that has happened so far." Hisoka nods. Misuzu scans down and notices Tsuzuki is asleep. Tatsumi releases Misuzu of caretaker and places Tsuzuki in the bed.

Sayori struggles to keep up with Muraki as they walk. She sourly stares at Misuzu's voodoo doll to Muraki's side. He had taken it right after he kissed her cheek. He didn't trust her at all. She quickly adverts her eyes when he places the doll into his pocket. Sayori begins to speak but is hushed by Muraki with his finger to his lips. She didn't want to walk in silence. Two hours pass with no conversation; Muraki finally stops but he is standing in front of a house. Sayori was thankful it was night. Muraki touches what seems to be a wire fence causing it to spark and then dissolve. Both stroll into the house. Sayori looks around noticing the house hadn't been lived in for some time. It also hadn't been cleaned in a long time either. Dust layered the walls, a couch was turned on its side, a TV had been smashed in, a coffee table was split into, and glass littered the floor. Muraki ignored all that and made his way into the small kitchen. Following close behind, Sayori watched him descend stairs. She debated following him or not, yet she defeated the idea to stay put. She took steps two at a time before finding her master. He was kneeling over something, a wicked grin on his face. His fingers glided over the object he was looking at.

"Master...What is that?" Muraki glanced towards Sayori once her question left her lips; she gulped.

"This will help bring Misuzu to me." He stands and crosses to his servant. Muraki lifts her wrist and slides a bracelet on. "Wear this when ever Misuzu is near you."

"What will a bracelet do?" Sayori rudely doubted glaring at the thing.

"You will know in good time. Now return upstairs, there is something else I need here." She was going to protest but zipped upstairs when Muraki glared. Muraki walks along the wall tapping his finger. Soon he smiled and pushed against a board. It feel in and showed a room, a rather small room. Glancing down Muraki saw huge bolts and locks on the outside of the door. An eyebrow raises as he picks up a lock.

"How precious. Locking your own child away and for what exactly?" He chucks the lock and continues into the room. Something catches his attention which makes him bounce over to it. "Mr. Tsuzuki I will bring your whole world to a halt." Muraki soon lets laughter fill that tiny room. Laying in his clenched hand was a key; a key in the shape of a terrified Tsuzuki.


	11. Chapter 11

I want to dedicate this chapter to NightmareOnElmStreetFan; I hope I can keep entertaining you with this story until it is finished.

* * *

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Hisoka eyed the ministry for at least fifty minutes. Shaking his head he erased the thoughts plaguing his mind; Tatsumi would be with Tsuzuki so everything was fine. Wasn't it? He sure hoped so. In all honesty he didn't want to return to Fujimoto High, but Tsuzuki had asked him to. Holding in a sigh he turns from the ministry and journeys to Nagasaki.

Misuzu was not there when Hisoka arrived, causing the boy to curse. Tsuzuki was certain she was in danger so being at school was pointless for Hisoka if she wasn't there. He planted his cheek in his palm and scanned the class room; he soon stops on Sayori who quickly hides behind her notebook. She peeked over it and gave an embarrassed smile. Hisoka rolled his eyes but forced a wave in order for her to stop staring at him. She blankly stared at him before beaming with joy; he acknowledged her. Hisoka soon froze disbelief and anger swirling inside of him, a gulp leaves his throat which Hisoka loathed. He hears the classroom door open that made the entire class go mute.

"Hello class. I will be your substitute teacher for today. Mr. Asato has come down with a terrible fever." Hisoka dissected each word as sensei took the time walking to the desk. The voice sent shivers down Kurosaki's spine; shivers that paralyzed him. Glancing at his writs Hisoka quickly hide the tattoo that marked him. Managing to look to the front of class Hisoka felt as though someone punched him in the gut. Leaning on the desk was a man in a dark blue suit, well built for a man his age, pale skin that matched his short silver hair and his piercing crystal blue eye; the other hid by stands of hair. "Feel free to call me Muraki." A smile crosses his face.

"Um…Is Asato sensei alright?" Sayori hesitantly questions.

"He will be fine after a while; some rest will do him good. Until then I will be filling in for him. Now could someone tell me where he left off?" Silence fell the class. He raised an eyebrow. "Is something wrong?"

"Do… What is your last name?" Someone questions.

"My last name? What a strange question. It is Kazutaka"

"Do you know a Misuzu Kazutaka?" Hisoka growls, asking the question everyone wanted to ask.

"Misuzu Kazutaka?... No I don't believe I do young man." Before anyone could ask any more questions Muraki began class, and to Hisoka's dismay he easily won the class's favor. They fell in love with him. Hisoka glared at him the entire class reading every thought that came into Muraki's head. 'Please boy, staring is a rather rude thing. Or is it my puppet can't simply keep from wanting his master?' Hisoka read from the man who was no smirking at him. Hisoka slammed his hands down and stood up. The class jumped at his actions.

"Kurosaki what's wrong?" Sayori questions; worried. Hisoka death glared Muraki, ready to slit his throat.

"Are you felling alright young man?" Muraki asks walking towards Hisoka.

"What the hell are you doing here Muraki?!" Hisoka barked. Muraki blinked for a moment.

"What do you mean? I am filling in for Mr. Asato as I said earlier."

"Cut the crap Muraki!" Class ends after Hisoka's outburst. Hesitantly the class leaves the room leaving Muraki and Hisoka alone. Muraki closes the door before turning to the boy, a smirk plastered in his face.

"I see you have acquired some personality from Mr. Tsuzuki. He said the same thing to me on our date; the time I took you from Maria's concert." Hisoka trembled at the images running through his mind; Muraki was playing with him again.

"Just answer the question!"

"I am not obliged to answer you. I would rather keep it a mystery and watch it unfold." Hisoka sung at Muraki; however the maniac easily side stepped and grabbed Hisoka's wrist. Muraki pulled Hisoka toward him which shot fear throughout his body.

"L-let go"

"Ah this is familiar too. You have changed since I last saw you, however you still quake with fear around me. What happened to all that anger? I thought you were going to kill me, or was that a lie?" Muraki places his hands on Hisoka's face and slowly moves closer to the boy's lips. Hisoka's eyes widened which helped him unfreeze. He sends an energy blast into Muraki's shoulder; realizing what Hisoka was doing Muraki quickly shoved his puppet to the ground and cups his shoulder.

"For injuring me, slightly I might add, I will tell you a secret. My reasons for being here are trivial at best. I came to observe, which came in rather handy. I have decided I will be taking two people with me, one of them being you Kurosaki."

"KAZUTAKA!" Sayori yells running up to the girl who had been ditching class in the library. Misuzu clenches her teeth together and debates whether to run for it. She didn't decide fast because Sayori glomped Misuzu and clung to her arm.

"What do you want Nishimura?"

"Why are you so angry? Did I do something?" Sayori whines 'tears' beginning to show.

"I'm starting to think your personality is in the middle of doing a 180. Answer the question."

"I just wanted to come find you," she pouts, "You missed our sub today."

"Who cares?"

"… It was strange… He looked so much like you." She states with her index finger to the side of her mouth as she walked away from Misuzu.

"Looked… Like me?"

"Uh-huh. Silver hair, same facial features. He was basically a male version of you." Misuzu thought about Sayori's statement and found herself thinking of the past. Sayori soon glomps Misuzu again only this time from the back and leans on her, arms sprawled out in front.

"Would you get off!"

"I was thinking… We should do something together."

"You should stop thinking then."

"How rude!"

"I've been called worse."

"I just want to hang out. You're not doing anything today right? Let's go have fun."

"Actually I do have plans. I have to work on that stupid class project with Hisoka." Misuzu shakes Sayori off and begins to walk. Anger filled the red head's body. Hisoka? A first name basis? What gave Misuzu the right to call him 'Hisoka?' Sayori tackled Misuzu, wrapping her arms around the silver head's waist. The thought to kill was soon gone when Sayori noticed a small white bird sitting on a book shelf; Muraki was keeping an eye on her. Sayori loosened her grip and used Misuzu's chest as a pillow and cuddled to her.

"Pleeaase Kazutaka! You can do your project later. I want to become friends with you but we started out on the wrong foot."

"Nishimura let go, this is weird."

"No! Not until you say yes." She cuddles even more.

"What has gotten into you?" Misuzu wonders placing her palms on Sayori's shoulders. Sayoir lifts her wrist close to Misuzu's heart. The red head felt her toy tense, dropping her arms to her side. Scanning up Sayori sees Misuzu's purple eyes dilate and begin to fade of life.

"Master wasn't kidding. Shall we take you for a test spin?" She straightened herself and hugged Misuzu from the left side, caressing her right cheek. "Misuzu I want you stay away from my beautiful Hisoka… For the rest of today. Understood?" Misuzu gave a nod as her response. "Good. Now leave my sight." She commands before kissing the side of Misuzu's mouth.

Hisoka searched the entire school looking for Muraki. He had been staring at the man who snatched his life from him and then was waking up in the infirmary. With every emotion that came into him his anger intensified, until he felt a wave of numbness followed by ease. Scanning the area he sees Misuzu. He lets an irritated sigh leave his mouth before jogging up to her.

"Kazutaka-"

"Look Hisoka I'm not in the mood, so if you'd excuse me."

"What?"

"Did I stutter?"

"You need to stay with me, you do remember promising Tsuzuki that?" Misuzu flinched at his blunt question.

"Well I'm deciding to brake it today. I want to go home and not have you following me, is that too much to ask?" She turns on her heels only to violently snatch her arm back from Hisoka when he catches it. He watches her walk out of the school building, hoping she'd feel the anger on her back. Hisoka stopped cursing Misuzu when Muraki walked into his vision from behind lockers. He pushes his glasses up with his index finger and grins towards Hisoka.


	12. Chapter 12

Alright so this story is almost close to being done! ( Watch me say that and then end up making it longer.) Being close to ending this story also means I am closer to taking Tsuzuki sweet shopping (That's what I get for using him as a rag doll in here)

* * *

CHAPTER TWELVE

"OH TATSUMI!" sighing irritably from two simple words Tatsumi pushes up his glasses before turning around. Skipping happily up to him was a blond with ember eyes; blond hair that was messy all around and had debris falling out. Dirt was also clinging tight to the other man's face. He skids to a stop in front of Tatsumi and has to catch his own glasses.

"Watari, what have you blown up now?"

"Blown up? How dare you indicate I've destroyed something." Hurt was plastered to Watari's face; mixed with a grin.

"My apologies Watari, I meant to say how did you lose this months check?" Tatsumi smirks back causing Watari to lose his grin.

"You can't take my money away! I need that for my research!" He begins childishly pounding on Tatsumi's back. Anger twitched at the corner of the secretary's eye.

"Watari what do you want?!" Tatsumi snapped. Watari steps back and wipes the dust from his shoulders.

"I came to steal you from Konoe. Let's go check on Tsuzuki." Tatsumi, who would have usually disagreed, nodded and followed the scientist. Both soon entered the ministry's hospital room to find a sleeping Tsuzuki attached to a breathing machine.

"He recently had to use that," Hisoka informed who caused Watari to jump. Hisoka was sitting in a chair next to him, reading a book.

"Poor guy... We still don't know what's wrong with him," the scientist states.

"Hisoka I thought you were to stay with Misuzu Kazutaka," Tatsumi had challenged.

"She managed to escape me... Plus I needed to report...Report that Muraki was at the school today." At the mention of his name the older two men tensed and quickly shot their eyes to Hisoka.

"Why was he there?" Watari questioned.

"... He said he was observing... But he decided he wanted to take two people, me and someone else."

"You?"

"Who else?" Hisoka looked to Watari and then to Tatsumi as the questions left their lips. Hisoka sighed before shutting his book.

"I'm not sure why me but I'm sure he wants Misuzu."

"If he wanted her than he could easily just take her." Tatsumi was shocked at the words that came from his own mouth; Hisoka and Watari glanced at the man half shocked.

"Maybe we should just let him-" Watari blinks as he gets cut off.

"No... protect her," Tsuzuki struggled to say while weakly looking at the three. Hisoka closes his eyes for a moment before he stood up.

"Make sure Tsuzuki stays in bed," Hisoka demanded while exiting the room. Tatsumi and Watari rub the back of their necks from embarrassment; they were suggesting on giving Misuzu over to a mad man. Tsuzuki smiled and closed his eyes.

Hisoka took the door handle into his hand and gave a sigh of relief; Misuzu was in the room. Opening the door his eyes automatically go to her seat. Arms down to her side and head laying on the desks surface was not how Hisoka was thinking he would see her; she looked sick. No not sick. Her face showed signs of pain; the same face Tsuzuki had made earlier. Confusion and a small amount of worry kicked in forcing Hisoka to move to her. At first she made no notice of him but soon her eyes scanned up to him.

"...Tell me something Hisoka... Did I see you at all yesterday?" Hisoka blinked; similar to Tsuzuki.

"Kazutaka how are you feeling?"

"Like shit. My head is pounding, I had trouble breathing when I woke up and I think I'm gonna throw up if I move... Now answer my question."

"Once. You told me to leave you alone before walking off. Did you forget?" Misuzu sat up and stared at him, only to hold her head.

"I can't remember a damn thing about yesterday."

"You should go to the infirmary-"

"Na Hisoka what I need is sweets. Lots and lots of sweets." She weakly grins at him. He givers her an 'are you serious look' before smacking her in the forehead with his palm. A weird eep left her mouth that caused both of them to raise an eyebrow.

"I think we need to hear that again," Hisoka states which was strange to himself; he tries to smack her again but she catches his hand.

"Hell na dead boy." They struggle with each other as other classmates find their way into the class room, Sayori being one of them. Upon seeing the two Sayori's rage netter sky rockets; why was she flirting with him? Sayori looks around her when muttering enters her ears.

"They have to be dating," someone says.

"How could he like her."

"A spell?"

"Maybe Kurosaki just likes her." Hisoka and Misuzu stops and stares at everyone; dating? How stupid could they get?

"They could just be friends."

"They seem to close for just friends." Hisoka sighs and heads towards his seat. He never agreed with the subject but he never denied it either. Because Hisoka never told the other students straight Sayori's heart sank; could they really be dating?

"Misuzu Kazutaka please come to the principles office. I repeat Misuzu Kazutaka please report to the principles office," came over the intercom. Sluggishly standing she ignores her classmates questions and leaves the room. Four minutes passed before Muraki entered the room putting Hisoka on edge. He commands the students to sit and begins teaching the class. Hisoka eyes him the whole time, watching ever move. The older man soon turns toward him with a smile.

"Kurosaki could you read the next two paragraphs for me," he sweetly demands. Irritated, Hisoka stands and begins to read for his enemy. Using this as a distraction Muraki strolls to Sayori and places his lips to her ear. "Unless you want to break the desk Sayori dear, I suggest you calm down." Sayori blinks and looks down; she had been clutching the corner of her desk and applying pressure, the poor desk was gonna crumble soon. She inhales and sits on her hands; Muraki smiles and walks to the front of the room. The students shove each other once the bell rings for them to leave class, Hisoka stayed behind.

"Muraki I want you to tell me everything," Hisoka demands. Muraki leans against the wall facing Hisoka and pushes up his glasses, a smirk on his face.

"Instead of worrying about me my precious doll, I would worry about Sayori Nishimura," the doctor says before snapping his fingers which makes the desks rattle. Hisoka sees something sneak out the classroom door so he follows while Muraki runs a hand through his hair.

Misuzu wonders into an empty room; the room Mr. Fujimoto told her to wait in until him and a few teachers joined her. She kicks a desk trying to get rid of her frustration. They must have thought she did something again. She quickly slams her palm on the desk for support; the room began to spin and she felt herself falling. Misuzu exhales which kills the dizziness for a moment. She backs up to look out the door's window when it shook; no one was there. Sighing she rubs the back of her head. All of a sudden Misuzu went into a violent coughing fit which escalated into blood resting in her palm. Her eyes went wide as she stared at the blood. Soon the falling feeling came again but this time she was sinking into the floor. She panics and tries to run; she only sinks faster letting the floor consume her. Anger filled her purple eyes; she forces her fingers above her. She soon feels the floor and demands help which resulted in a very strange tingling feeling in her fingers. What Misuzu was missing was her fingers had formed into small tree roots that had attached to the classroom floor. Misuzu forcibly pulls herself up and crawls out from her new tunnel.

Kazutaka lands on her butt, panting. She buries her face into her hands when she sees the floor was completely fine; there was no whole. Misuzu was beginning to think she was crazy. Her ears perk when the door opens; scanning up she sees Sayori shutting the door behind her and lean against it. Misuzu sighs before pushing herself up. She was going to leave when she doubles over. Her chest began closing in on itself making it harder for her to breath. Sayori begins to laugh which gets Misuzu's attention; she half straightens up to look at the red head.

"I hate you so much Misuzu. You are all my master talks about, you are the reason Kite died, and you keep trying to take Hisoka from me." Sayori says all this with a twisted grin on her face.

"W-What?" she forces out.

"Oh that's right, little bitch doesn't know. It's really funny if you think about it. Man you're pathetic! Well let me help you Misuzu." Sayori points a gun at Misuzu's forehead. Sayori pulls the trigger three times trying to hit Misuzu who was dodging ducking behind desks. Sayori follows slowly, shooting the whole time.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"What's wrong with me? What the fuck is wrong with you?! There is nothing special about you, so why are you allowed to be with Hisoka?!"

"Don't tell me you believe that rumour?"

"Rumour or not, he picks you over me every time! Why... Tell me why Misuzu!" Misuzu had gotten closer to the door; it was now a race. Would Misuzu leave or would Sayori pull the trigger and hit?

"He uses me, there is nothing else to it."

"Uses you?..." With Sayori's confusion Misuzu leaps for the door. Sayori gets her composure back and shoots. Misuzu leans against the door holding her shoulder where the bullet hit. Sayori laughs, walks to Misuzu, grabs her hair at the top of her head, and drags her back to the front of the class room. Misuzu is then slammed against the sensei's desk, blood spilling on it. Misuzu slides to the floor cupping her wound.

"D-Damn you," Misuzu growled showing teeth.

"Look at you! Pathetic, pathetic, pathetic," Sayori snickers. She cocks the gun and points it at Misuzu's head. "Have fun in hell." Sayori pulls the trigger as the gun shot echoed through the school. Blood leaked onto the floor. Sayori's eyes grew wide as she stared at Misuzu. Extending from Misuzu's chest was a skinny jet black arm, somewhat like a shadow. The arms hand had grabbed the gun and pointed it upward; it down brought the gun to Misuzu's own hand. The silver head girl was frozen with shock at the sight. Before Sayori could do anything ten dark figured arms came from Misuzu's chest and shot at the red head. Each quickly took turns stabbing Sayori while two choked her. Sayori flinched and doubled over every time the strange arms pierced her face, arms, legs, stomach and chest.

"STOP!" Misuzu demanded with anger while standing up; each arm slithered away from Sayori. Misuzu hugged the arms to her trying to make them disappear; they listened. Sayori fell to the ground as Hisoka and Mr. Fujimoto opened the door; Misuzu still holding the gun. Hisoka ran to Nishimura, checking her pulse. Mr. Fujimoto quickly called the ambulance while ordering a teacher to take Misuzu to his office. "Hisoka I didn't do this," Misuzu pleads as the other teacher forces her out of the room. Hisoka's reply was to glare at Kazutaka, one thought running through his mind; you are just like Muraki.

Misuzu sat at the police station staring at the floor. First she had been expelled from school and now she had to repeat herself in front of the police. Then again she wasn't sure if she would have believed her either. She was left in a room while the police went out to talk about this weird situation; she was sure they were going to lock her up. To stop her self from thinking she stands up and paces. For ten minutes it worked until the pounding headache returned to her. Slamming her hands to her head only made it worse. A door somewhere opens causing her to focus her eyes. Through the tears she saw a figure advance towards her. A gasp let her throat when she got a good look at the man who just entered. She tried to say something but only managed to squeak out a 'you-' before her eyes shut and she collapsed having the man catch her.

Feeling someone else in the room Sayori forces her eyes open. Before finding the person so realises she is in the hospital. A small sigh of relief floats from her mouth hitting the mask that helps her breathe. Scanning the room she notices a man sitting in a chair; a smile came to her face. He soon stands and walks over to her; a cold hand caresses her forehead.

"Sayori, you have gotten yourself in a rather bad situation. However you won't have to worry about that for much longer." Muraki tenderly kisses Sayori's forehead at the same time he flipped a switch. Sayori's happiness was erased when breathing became hard for her. She grabbed Muraki's arm begging for his help. A smirk crossed his mouth. Holding up his arm she sees a syringe; worry eats her insides. "I told you not to touch my doll Sayori. So in return I am going to give you your reward... This won't hurt much. Teehee." He sticks the needle into her I-V and injects the contents of the syringe into her. Sayori began drowning and the last thing she saw was a pale man who was illuminated by the blood red moon coming in through the window.


	13. Chapter 13

SO being a Theater Arts Major has been getting in the way of me Uploading the next chapter (Aw the perks and hell of college)

* * *

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

Tsuzuki blinks his eyes before sighing; he knew where he was. Forcing his feet to move he heads into the small living room he visited last time. His eyes had to focus because the lights were off; seeing some light he ventures into the kitchen. The room was poorly lit but he managed to see his younger self sitting at the table, squirming in the chair. Younger Tsuzuki leaned over trying to see something but quickly sat straight and covered his eyes. Footsteps make Tsuzuki to turn to his left. Walking in was the woman he called mother, a smile on her face and a cake in her hands. She sets the cake down and lights the candles; six. Tsuzuki couldn't help but smile at the sight.

"Happy birthday darling," mother sang as young Tsuzuki removed his hands and smiled brightly at the cake.

"Is this mine?" He bounced in his seat.

"Of course it is sweetie. It's not every day you turn six. I even made it myself." Young Tsuzuki smiled bigger and went in to touch the cake "No no, blow out the candles first." She giggled. The kid nodded, took in a breath, and blew hard at the candles. Mom then turned the kitchen lights on. "So what did you wish for?"

"If I told you, I wouldn't get it," he laughs. While young Tsuzuki eats some cake older Tsuzuki's mouth waters and mom heads toward the other room. When mom returns she laughs causing both Tsuzuki's to stare at her. She goes to her child and wipes cake off his face. "I was saving that," he jokes, blushing at his mother. She raised an eyebrow catching his lie. The phone rings causing mom to jump. Hesitantly she answers; young Tsuzuki slides from his chair and takes his cake in the living room. Tsuzuki follows. Voices enter the child's ear making him place his cake on the sofa and head to the window. Peeking out, he sees kids playing with friends and having fun; longing falls over the young boy's face. "… I want friends." With the child's words older Tsuzuki felt his heart sink.

"Get away from that window!" Young Tsuzuki flinches before frantically turning to his mother. Hands were on her hips as she glared at him; he runs to her. "What were you thinking?" He stares at the ground before glancing up at her; she gasped and held her breath.

"I…I want to go outside mommy…Please?" Mom kneels down in front of him and holds his hands.

"Not this again baby. We go over this every day, you can't go outside." She kissed his hand before pulling his sleeve up revealing a beaded bracelet.

"But I've been good, and you promised! See I even kept my bracelet on like you told me to." Mom looked long and hard in young Tsuzuki's purple eyes before defeat washed over her. She releases her child's hands, grabs a fist full of her hair and pulls. Tsuzuki did a double take as he realized her jet black hair had been a wig all along; long silky brown hair rained down around her. Young Tsuzuki gasped.

"I suppose I can't keep you in here forever…"

"Mommy your-"

"I am tired of hiding!… Hiding from a man I will never see again. I'm tired of trying to protect you!" Young Tsuzuki stared at his mother taking a step back.

"You're scaring me mommy…" Young Tsuzuki is then forced into an embrace. Mom grabs a fist full of her child's hair.

"Mommy loves you, I want you to know that…You look so much like him it's killing me…He'll find you, I know he will…and when he does it will be all over….. Strange… I want to see him again…I can't do this anymore." She reaches under her shirt and pulls something out. Young Tsuzuki flinches when a gunshot echoes through the house. Mother's arm falls to her side as the gun falls out; as she falls to the floor young Tsuzuki's hair goes with her. Tsuzuki's wide eyes grow wider when he sees silver hair on the child. Realization hit him hard in the gut; he wasn't looking at himself, he was watching Misuzu's past. Young Misuzu sat there, eyes wide, with her mother's blood on her face. Tsuzuki begins to move to her but is violently forced out a door slamming in his face. He throws the door open again only to find himself in a dark room illuminated by a blood red moon, water splashed across the floor as he walked. He comes to a halt when Misuzu, the version he knows, appears in front of him.

"Misuzu," he states planting his hands on her shoulders. No response. Tsuzuki gripped her chin and forced her to look up at him. He stumbled backwards when he saw blood gushing from her forehead, dancing down and hitting the floor. Her eyes were blood shot and a large cut had been slashed across her face.

"You should hurry," she commanded him in a mellow but strained voice.

"Hurry?"

"He's in trouble," came another voice. Tsuzuki's voice. Turning around he sees another version of himself.

"Help him," Misuzu says now standing next to the other Tsuzuki.

"Help who?" Tsuzuki manages to ask.

"You should know." The other Tsuzuki says standing behind him.

"Yes you should." Tsuzuki blinks as Misuzu is now in his face. Tsuzuki felt as if both Misuzu and the other him were going to attack. "He needs your help Tsuzuki."

"Who needs my help Misuzu?" He gulps.

"He's been your partner for years now." Tsuzuki flinches when the other him is directly beside him. Getting past the shock he understood who they were talking about.

"Hisoka?"

"Get up! He needs you, he's in danger Tsuzuki!" both yell in unison at him. Misuzu pushes her sensei towards a door which Tsuzuki takes as the moment to open.

Light floods Tsuzuki's eyes causing him to cover them. Scanning around he remembers he is back in the ministry. Forcing himself to stand he staggers to the door. An arm interrupts Tsuzuki's escape, blocking the door way. Tsuzuki found himself staring into the ember eyes of Watari.

"Tsuzuki you shouldn't be up."

"I have to find Hisoka."

"Did you not hear me? I said you shouldn't be up. You spent an hour vomiting, don't you remember?"

"Watari please! Where is Hisoka?!" Watari searches his friend's eyes before sighing.

"He is at the school. You should Hurry before Tatsumi sees you." He moves his arm as Tsuzuki nods and sprints down the hall. "Now to make up a lie for Tatsumi," Watari sings heading back to his lab.

Students were scattered everywhere, parents were yelling at police and Mr. Fujimoto, staff whispered in each other's ears. Tsuzuki confused, searched for his partner. His soon became happy Hisoka could read emotions because it was easier for him to be found. Hisoka had shoved past a few police and hurried to his partner, anger and worried filled his eyes.

"Why are you here?" Hisoka barks.

"I… I was worried about you."

"Why me?" Tsuzuki thought about answering but instead scanned the school yard.

"What happened here?"

"Misuzu Kazutaka… She attacked Nishimura only to kill her when no one was guarding her in the hospital."

"Misuzu killed Sayori?!" Tsuzuki couldn't believe it.

"That is what the police say."

"That can't be right."

"She didn't use a gun even though she was holding it, but Kazutaka did hurt Nishimura. I was the one who found them."

"…Then why do they think she killed Sayori?"

"They left Kazutaka in a debriefing room but when they came back she was gone. That is when the call came in that Nishimura was dead." Tsuzuki took this in for a moment before turning around and walking off, Hisoka followed. "Where are you going?"

"To her house." They walked in silence.

"What the hell do you want?!" Came a voice after Tsuzuki knocked on a door. The door flew opened revealing Misuzu's step-mom in a robe, her breasts half showing. Both males blushed trying to look elsewhere. "Oh it's you two again. What do you want?"

"Who is it?!" an angry male voice yelled.

"Damn it would you wait! I'll fuck you hard when I get back in there! Now what do you want?" she questions annoyed.

"Uh is Misuzu here?" Tsuzuki asks.

"That whore? Haven't seen her for a week. She must have run away again, or is out sleeping with some other guys. Look I wouldn't get to attached with her, she just wants you for sex."

"That's not what we-"

"Come on I need a release!"

"Yeah, Yeah I'm coming! Booty calls." She winks at them before slamming the door.

"…. Was she lying Hisoka?"

"No… She has no idea where Kazutaka is." He turns from the house and begins to leave; Tsuzuki eyes the house before catching up with Hisoka.

Misuzu's stepmother closes the curtains she was staring out of, glad those two had left. She clutches the necklace around her wrist and gently kisses it. She then wraps the robe around her tightly as a strong wind enters the room. Scanning around a childish grin creeps to her face. She bounces to the man that has entered her home. He caresses her face as she cuddles to his hand like a child.

"Master did you see me? Was I good?"

"Yes you were. I am very pleased with you." He tilts her head with his index finger and thumb and kisses her lips.

"That necklace you gave me worked. He could only read the thoughts I wanted him to." He muffles her hair as she grins up at him. A second goes by before Misuzu's step-mom transformed into a small white bird and perched herself on her master's hand.

"I needed a source to sneak in without that boy noticing." He answers sliding his finger down the bird's back. "If I had not of given you that accessory then Kursoaki would have known Misuzu was here." A wicked grin comes across Muraki's face as he strolls over to Misuzu who sat lifeless in a chair. The bird flies to a shelf and watches her master kneel down in front of Misuzu. He cups her left cheek and strokes it. "Soon Misuzu you will grant me what I desire." He stands slowly while laughing, Muraki soon throws his head back as a deranged laugh echoes through the house.


	14. Chapter 14

Shit got real in the last chapter! I'm going to be strangely sad when I complete this fanfic. Also does anyone like Misuzu or is she annoying?

* * *

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

Tsuzuki flinches when something cold touches his cheek. Looking up he sees Hisoka tapping a can on him. Blinking, he slowly takes the beverage. Tsuzuki surveyed the area wondering where they were as both sat in silence drinking whatever Hisoka had bought them. The older shinigami then glanced at his watch and noticed it was five o-clock.

"Hisoka…When did it get so late?"

"Late?"

"We went to Misuzu's house at one-"

"No we went to Kazutaka's house two days ago." Tsuzuki stared at his partner in disbelief. Two days ago? Why didn't he remember that?

"Are…You sure?"

"I'm positive."

"Then…What have we done for two days?"

"Searched for Kazutaka…" Hisoka stood, and moved in front of Tsuzuki forcing him to look in his eyes. Tsuzuki tensed at Hisoka's actions, a million thoughts running through his mind. Hisoka began to squint his eyes before letting go of Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki caught Hisoka before he fell.

"Why did you do that?"

"You have no memory of the past two days… How is that possible when you were eager to find her?"

"I… I'm not sure…"

Tsuzuki opened his eyes, panting heavily. He could tell right away he had been sweating, his hands were clammy and his forehead was soaked. He looks around and sees Hisoka asleep in a chair next to him. Tsuzuki half smiled before inhaling and exhaling to calm himself down. He forces himself up and heads to the bathroom once he realizes they were back in the hotel. Tsuzuki grabs a rag and runs cold water over it before dabbing his forehead. Returning to the room he sits down and places his palms over his face sighing; he was missing pieces of information.

"Tsuzuki," Hisoka says after stirring himself awake. Tsuzuki peeks over his hands at the worried boy.

"What happened this time?"

"After you answered my question you went into a coughing fit…You kept coughing up blood…. You then had trouble breathing and complained about your head pounding. When we made it back here you vomited for three hours; you vomited blood Tsuzuki." Tsuzuki listened and remained silent when Hisoka finished his explanation. He needed an examination to figure out what was happening to him, that he was sure of. But what kind of disease could a ghost get? He shook his head.

"Did I worry you?" He finally questions. Hisoka tensed, blushed and angrily turned his head. Tsuzuki chuckled; same old Hisoka.

"Don't flatter yourself Tsuzuki." Both gaze at the window when a pecking entered their ears. Hisoka heads to the window and opens it letting a white bird in.

"That's my messenger bird," Tsuzuki states confused.

"Yes, you sent it to Tatsumi two days ago asking for information." Hisoka takes the paper the bird was trying to get rid of before turning back into fuda once at Tsuzuki's side. He tucks it away and eagerly waits for Hisoka to finish reading.

"Well?"

"There was a lead of a girl with Kazutaka's description near the hospital." Hisoka answers while heading to the door. Tsuzuki stands but Hisoka quickly glares at him. "You will stay here Tsuzuki!" Whimpering he obeys and sits back down. He would have argued but he wasn't feeling up to doing anything at the moment. Hisoka sighs and leaves the room.

Hisoka finds himself wondering the perimeter of the hospital Sayori had been taken too. He grew more irritated when nothing came up; he was on a wild goose chase. An hour later Hisoka decides to give up. Leaving the premises he wonders about the area hoping to find some clue. The only thing that welcomed him was mixed emotions from everyone around him. His anger only grew. He found himself leaning against a building when the emotions got too much for him. It was strange; why were other emotions being amplified? Ever since he became a "student" at Fujimoto High his ability to take in other thoughts enhanced. Hisoka angrily searched the area when every thought was muted and his sickness subsided. Catching a glimpse of silver from the corner of his eye Hisoka took off running.

Hisoka ran for what felt like hours; the moon had woken and guided his way. He knew Kazutaka was near every time he lost her because thoughts were still blocked from him. Hisoka finally comes to a stop, bent over, palms on knees, trying to catch his breath. He stands up and terror wells up inside of him. Misuzu stood by a sakura tree, illuminated by the blood red moon, her palm touching the trunk. Blood dripped from her hands as a man lay dead at her feet; a wicked grin plastered on her mouth. Her eyes dead of life. However Hisoka was not staring at Misuzu, he was staring at Muraki. If he was thinking correctly Hisoka would have either shot her or took off running; sadly for Hisoka he had transported himself back in time become a 13 year old again staring at the man who would rape him and slowly take his life. Hisoka blinked and lost Misuzu causing him to frantically look around for her. He pauses when she is face to face with him; smirking at his horror. A figure emerged a few feet behind Misuzu also grinning; the last thing Hisoka saw before losing conciseness was Muraki pulling Misuzu and himself into a strange embrace.

* * *

I fell like this chapter was rather short and not as good as the other ones... It would have been longer if I didn't have to go to class.


	15. Chapter 15

I finally have some free time to do another chapter! And this one won't be short either. But before that I have to say: I'm man enough to say that is my bad Melanie.

* * *

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

Tsuzuki flinches himself awake. Sluggishly he looks around; he realizes he was physically and mentally weak. His body was heavy and he could barely move; he felt as if he had been drugged. His hand twitched when something wet splashed on it; scanning up he notices rain. That would explain the cold. Rain? Wasn't he inside? Forcing his eyes to focus he discovers he is sitting in an ally; his back pressing against a building. He closes his eyes and thinks hard; he soon remembers randomly getting worried about Hisoka, walking out of the hotel building, having another coughing fit that resulted in vomiting. Tsuzuki also remembered having a seizure that led him to his resting spot now. Tsuzuki's body becomes limp and the feeling of falling consumes him.

Tsuzuki jolts awake once more when he felt a presence. Scanning the area he found no one. A trick of the mind? He eases up, leaning against the brick again. His body was killing him, or should I say soul? Either way he felt drained and defeated. Footsteps bounced off the brick and echoed through the ally. Tsuzuki would have gotten his guard up but he just couldn't do it anymore. He casts his eyes to the ground waiting for a final blow. A final blow did not come; however someone stood in front of him. Tsuzuki stared at the feet before slowly panning up. He let a sigh leave him; he was tired of this. Standing in front of him was a teenage version of himself. This really was some awful mind trick.

"Can you move?" the teenager asked. Tsuzuki just shakes his head; words could not form at the moment. All that could be heard was the falling rain. Older Tsuzuki became confused when teenager Tsuzuki began sobbing.

"Why…are… you crying?" he manages to ask.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"Sorry?"

"I did this to you. I'm sorry!"

"…You? What do you mean?"

"If you never forgive me I understand. I'm so sorry Tsuzuki."

"What did you do to me?" Tsuzuki asks trying to get this person to answer. The teen falls to his knees in front of Tsuzuki and grabs his arm.

"I'll fix this, I will." Hesitantly Tsuzuki brings his younger self close to him and held him tight as the boy sobbed. "I'm so sorry," he cried.

"Tsuzuki," is said causing both to look behind the younger Tsuzuki. Misuzu stood there, soaking yet. Teenage Tsuzuki broke loose of his older self and joined Misuzu's side. She whispers something to the teen before kneeling in front of her sensei. He smiles at her.

"I'm glad you're safe… Where were yo-" Misuzu shakes her head at him before resting her palm on his hand.

"I know it hurts, but you have to get up."

"I can't…My body won't listen to me."

"Sensei you're dead you have no body," she jokes cracking a smile causing him to chuckle slightly. The teenage Tsuzuki begins to cry harder making Misuzu's smile fade. "Tsuzuki you have to get up."

"Is something wrong Misuzu?" Tsuzuki questions noticing her concern.

"I'm going to hurt him soon. You have to help him."

"What?... Who are you going to hurt Misuzu?"

"Here I'll lend you some of my life so you can move."

"Life?" He half yelps worried she said that. Tsuzuki's eyes widen when his "student" places her lips on his; however he was more shocked when he felt a wave of energy enter his body.

"Please save Hisoka," Misuzu whispers to him before standing and walking to the teenager. Both glance at the older man before disappearing.

Everything was blurry as he slowly came to. Blinking a few times washed away the fog in his eyes. Looking around he notices he is in a small room that is poorly lit. Trying to move causes pain to run through his wrists. Panic entered him as déjà vu sank in. Scanning over he sees barbed wire tied around his wrist locking him to some kind of standing board. Hisoka jerked his head around trying to find his kidnapper, panic getting worse each second. His emerald eyes stop on someone not that far from him, sitting in a chair. Focusing he recognizes Misuzu. As much as he wanted to be angry her strange presence deprived him of any anger; at least towards her.

"Kazutaka." Hisoka cleared his throat hoping he could speak better. "Kazutaka!" Lights flickered on letting Hisoka see the girl's eyes; devoid of life.

"There is no use calling to her, boy. She can't hear you." Muraki states entering the room.

"What did you do to her?"

"Don't start worrying about her now. From what I hear you never liked her."

"Why do you want us?"

"Aw a better question. But you see I am not obliged to answer anything you ask. Instead I think I'll half lie. She is my daughter and I've missed her."

"Even if she is your child, you could never miss her."

"Sadly you are right. I was never given the privilege of knowing her. Her mother kept her from me." Sadness washed over Muraki's face. For a second Hisoka felt sorry for him but quickly shook his head and beat himself mentally. Hisoka tried moving again only to have blood leak onto the floor. "We went through this before; it would be wise not to move if you want to keep your blood. Although that time I used strands of women's hair."

"This time barbed wire," he growled at the man.

"It was lying around so I put it to use."

"Kazutaka," Hisoka directed at Misuzu; nothing. Muraki strolled over to his daughter and stroked her face.

"She will not hear you Kurosaki. She is under a deep trance." He holds her hand and rubs his thumb over a beaded bracelet. "Kurosaki would you like to know where we are."

"Why would I care?"

"This is Misuzu's room, at least her old one. The room her mother locked her in every night."

"L-locked?" Hisoka couldn't help but ask.

"Yes. You see she was terrified I would come and take Misuzu away. She was correct to worry however with this bracelet on I would have not been able to find Misuzu. Nevertheless Misuzu was locked away, in a completely dark room with no one to care for her. To be honest Kurosaki you are not the first person to hate my Misuzu."

"You…You're lying."

"Am I Kurosaki? The only affection Misuzu ever received was from a mother that was paranoid. Strangely she was in love with me, but did not want to see me. In a since Misuzu is just like you, except she never snuck out of the house and got herself raped." Hisoka growled at the reminder. "To be frank the barbed wire that is driving deeper into your wrists surrounded this house to keep Misuzu from leaving."

"H-Hisoka," Misuzu dryly spoke. Muraki kneeled in front of her and stroked her face, a grin on his face.

"My dear Misuzu are you talking with him again? Your attempts amuse me but they are destined to fail. Listen to me Misuzu he would only come for Kurosaki, no one needs you. Remember how your mother blew her brains out while holding you? Even she didn't want you… But I need you Misuzu. I need you to help me, and to start off you can open the door." Hisoka shook his head again; he didn't want to believe Misuzu and him and more in common. Muraki stood and backed up from Misuzu. She stood and walked towards her classmate.

"Kazutaka listen to me, wake up." He angrily pleaded with her. She froze for a moment but soon planted her palm on his face. Hisoka would have fought back but his body became heavy with her touch; his life draining from him.

"Misuzu don't kill him. We need him in order for the door to open."

"W-What door?" Hisoka asks.

"Kurosaki I think I will tell you a secret. I have planned out everything Misuzu has been through, all so she could meet you. Once you two crossed paths, a connection was made. You are now the door that will lead me into the ministry of Hades." He snaps his fingers causing a strange shadow to circle around Misuzu. She pressed her hand harder to Hisoka's face; his eyes losing life. Before Hisoka became the puppet Muraki lusted for he saw the shadow shoot upwards then down into his chest; pain surging through his body.

Sirens wailed erupting violently into ears. People began running around, scattering all over the place. Voices boomed over the sound system shouting out commands to everyone. Explosions soon shook the building having people balance themselves with desks, chairs, tables, and even the walls. The atmosphere became frantic and terrified when defense barriers went down. It was hard to pinpoint the source of the attack. Tatsumi runs into the main entrance hall searching for Konoe; he spots his boss next to Watari who were discussing this invasion. Tatsumi joins them.

"This is terrible, who could be behind this?" Konoe yells.

"Where's Tsuzuki and Hisoka?" the three heard other coworkers yelping. Horror danced to Tatsumi and Watari's face once they saw their attacker. Watari grabs Konoe's shoulder and spins him in the direction he was looking. Konoe felt his stomach twist and his heart sank when he got a good look at the invaders. Fire left the hands of Misuzu as she walked past, blowing up anything she could. Her strange hand shadows assisted in tearing apart parts of the building. Firing rounds of ammo at anyone who tried to stop them was Hisoka Kurosaki, shooting off his energy blasts when he could.

"Someone get a hold of Tsuzuki now!" Konoe demands.


End file.
